Sakura chan Memories
by Lyra sama
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura… Universo Alterno. Ultimo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura-chan Memories

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos actuales de Sakura

Normal: recuerdos de la antes mencionada Saku xDDD+

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura…

**Sakura-chan Memories**

Por: Lyrasama

_Duele…duele mucho. Mi cuerpo está herido, sangre brota desde mi pecho…un disparo. Alguna vez escuché por ahí que al recibir un disparo mortal no hay dolor. Creo que alguien mintió, y mucho, esta sensación es insoportable. Estoy sola, me siento débil, tengo miedo…estoy escondida entre muchas cajas, espero que ellos no me encuentren. Lentas y dilatadas imágenes se pasean en mi memoria… ¿acaso esto es lo que ocurre antes de morir? Como una película, un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado…__**mi vida entera**__…_

**Capítulo 1: "lágrimas, soledad y salvación"**

Sakura: flor de cerezo. Flor favorita de mi madre, Nadeshiko. Mi nombre.

Me gusta mucho mi nombre. Todos a mi alrededor me llaman así y me gusta como suena. Me miro en el espejo y veo a una niña pequeña en él, con el cabello castaño claro, ojos de esmeraldas y una gran sonrisa. Me siento feliz al lado de mis padres y mi hermano, Touya, que a pesar de pelear conmigo y molestarme siempre, me quiere y me protege. Estoy en los primeros años de mi vida.

Se aparece ante mi época del colegio. Aquellos años de infancia…rodeada de niños insoportables. No sé qué era, pero aquellas miradas llenas de envidia me obligaban a mantenerme en soledad. Mi desempeño en la primaria siempre fue sobresaliente, quizá era eso lo que tanto les molestaba. En realidad desde pequeña aprendí a no depender del cariño o estima de mis demás compañeros, excepto de dos personas que jamás me dejaron sola. Mi amiga Tomoyo, mi confidente, mi aliada, aquella que siempre me defendía de los comentarios de los demás, y…aquel chico, cómo olvidarlo. Su mirada llena de calidez y matices que jamás había visto. Shaoran, mi ángel guardián, protegiéndome siempre de aquellos niños que me molestaban cuando jugábamos en los descansos, aquel que me regalaba chocolatinas sin una razón aparente, con su rostro sonrojado y yo no entendía por qué, era muy despistada …

Llega hasta mi mente la imagen de la despedida. Mi padre recibe un traslado por su trabajo en la universidad, por lo que debo irme, y sólo me despido de Tomoyo y Shaoran. Tomoyo me abraza fuerte, y presa del llanto me pide que me cuide y que le escriba seguido desde Kyoto, la ciudad en la que tendría que vivir desde ese momento. Shaoran se mantiene serio, puedo ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero como siempre intenta mantenerse inalterable. Me entrega un osito de felpa con una tarjetita, y yo sólo puedo abrazarlo con lágrimas en mis ojos…

Mi vida en Kyoto…una ciudad bastante distinta a la apacible Tomoeda, el lugar donde nací y crecí. Mi nuevo colegio era un desastre. Sólo conocí disgustos ahí…las peleas, las malas palabras, la envidia, las burlas de mis compañeros, mi primer beso (lamentablemente no correspondido), el arrepentimiento de todas las situaciones que por ingenuidad y madurez no supe manejar. Por lo menos en Tomoeda tenía a mis dos amigos, y las burlas no pasaban de ser sólo eso, simples palabras. Mis padres están en otras cosas, ya no me toman en cuenta. Siento la soledad, el encierro en mí misma. Ya no puedo ni siquiera llorar, me miro y no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui. Estoy creciendo, soy una adolescente, me miro, pero ya no me gusta lo que el espejo refleja. Me siento vacía, necesito algo que haga latir este corazón, por un momento me siento de hielo, comienzo a perder las esperanzas…hasta ese día…

El tren llega a Tomoeda con una hora de retraso, el ambiente en la estación es casi insoportable. La gente moviéndose hacia todos lados mezclado con el calor, inusual en mi ciudad natal, no me hacen borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Estoy donde hace mucho tiempo quería estar, estoy de vuelta. Miro a mi alrededor buscando a mi mejor amiga. Allí está esperándome con su cámara de video y una enorme sonrisa. Veo que Tomoyo no cambió mucho, la alegría en su rostro me lo confirma. Me acerco hasta ella dándole un gran abrazo…

-Tomoyo!! Como estas?

-Sakura, que alegría verte! Me siento tan feliz de que estés aquí, te echaba tanto de menos…tengo tanto que contarte, han pasado tantas cosas- en su voz se notaba esa emoción verdadera, por fin sentía que alguien se alegraba de verme _realmente. _

-Yo también, agradezco al cielo esta oportunidad, ya no soportaba vivir en Kyoto.

-Vamos a mi casa y ahí te instalas y me cuentas todo, con lujo de detalles…ay, que emoción!- las estrellitas en sus ojos eran evidentes, esa Tomoyo definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

-Estoy un poco cansada, será mejor que nos vayamos, allá te cuento todo.

Mi padre, al parecer, notó mi cambio, así que habló con mi madre y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor que regresara a Tomoeda si era lo que yo deseaba. Tendría que vivir con alguien de confianza, así que se me ocurrió contactarme con Tomoyo, a la cual le fascinó la idea, por supuesto. Su familia, los Daidouji, tenían una excelente situación económica, por lo que no fue un problema para ellos el tenerme en su casa. La madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, me recibió como a una hija más. Siempre tendré buenos recuerdos de ellas… Pero mis padres me pusieron dos condiciones (una lección importante: nada en esta vida es gratis, todo se paga de algún modo, eso ya lo aprendería bien más adelante), primero: tendría que estudiar en la preparatoria junto con Tomoyo, y obtener un desempeño excelente, y segundo: ir a verlos de vez en cuando a Kyoto. Si no cumplía con ambas condiciones, tendría que volver a vivir allá, y eso sería una tortura. Así que mi objetivo era dar lo mejor de mí por no volver a aquel pasado, comenzar de cero y hacer las cosas bien. Pero a mis quince años no contaba con el hecho de que mi vida cambiaría para siempre en aquella ciudad…

Tomoyo me hacía mil preguntas, de todo lo que había acontecido en mi vida desde que me fui de Tomoeda. Comencé a relatarle todo, con muchos detalles, de las cosas que había visto y vivido. La miré con ternura al notar cómo ponía caras tristes al contarle las cosas malas que me habían ocurrido, las peleas, las malas palabras que había recibido, el distanciamiento de mis padres, y su rostro de sorpresa cuando le conté que había dado mi primer beso, pero que lamentablemente el chico que me lo había dado no correspondía mis sentimientos…_Kinta_…

-…pero, ¿sabes Tomoyo? Algo en mí sabía que él no me correspondía, me puse triste, pero no fui capaz de llorar, fue como si mi corazón me dijera que él no era la persona que yo estaba esperando…_el dueño de mis suspiros_…como si sólo fuese alguien pasajero.

-Lo más probable es que así fue. Pero me alegro que no hayas salido lastimada de eso y ahora estés mejor.

-A veces pienso cómo será aquella persona especial, dónde estará ahora, si podré encontrarlo o no. Lo siento, sabes que a pesar de todo sigo siendo una soñadora de lo peor.

-No importa, sabes que te quiero por como eres amiga. Y respecto a lo de tu principito azul, quizá está más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

-Por qué dices eso?

-No sé, uno nunca sabe las vueltas de la vida-no sé por qué, pero al ver su mirada sentí que ella sabía algo que yo no. Pero dejé de prestarle atención a eso porque me sentí torpe al no preguntar sobre…

-Tomoyo, ¿has sabido algo de Shaoran?

-No he tenido noticias de él en los últimos dos meses. Tuvo que regresar a China por asuntos de su familia, y desde ahí que nos hemos comunicado por teléfono o e-mails. Antes de perder contacto con él le había preguntado si había posibilidades de que regrese a Japón, pero me dijo que eso era muy difícil, ya que su familia lo está preparando para que él maneje el imperio Li. Bueno, creo que ya recordarás todo ese asunto.

Sí, lo recordaba bien. Shaoran Li, el chico proveniente de Hong Kong, nacido en una familia acaudalada, dueña de una de las empresas más exitosas y reconocidas mundialmente. Al ser el único hijo varón, poseedor de cuatro hermanas, debía ser preparado para algún día continuar con el legado familiar. Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí: serio, frío, distante. Quizá era así porque desde pequeño estuvo consciente de sus responsabilidades futuras y debía mantenerse firme y no desviarse de sus objetivos. Un día me vio llorar en el patio de la primaria porque me había caído y tenía heridas en las rodillas. Desde ese momento se hizo mi amigo inseparable, mi defensor, mi ángel guardián, el que siempre tenía un rincón de mis pensamientos. Sentí ganas de volver a verlo.

Conversamos largas horas con Tomoyo. Esa noche dormí plácidamente, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Como era verano, aproveché el tiempo libre con Tomoyo y salíamos a todos lados, incluso ella me diseñó muchos vestidos, alegando que tendría que cambiar mi clóset (ella tenía ese pasatiempo desde que éramos pequeñas), y me convenció de que me corte el cabello, ya que yo lo llevaba demasiado largo para su gusto. Le hice caso, ya que quería hacer un cambio y dejar de ser aquella niña amargada por los malos recuerdos, agregarle al cambio interior un cambio externo quizá me daría un toque más especial. Necesitaba un respiro, y creo que estaba teniéndolo, cuando sucedió lo inesperado…

Una mañana de febrero tuve ganas de salir a correr por la ciudad. La brisa matinal acarició mi rostro y me hizo sentir que aquel día sería todo distinto. Las calles estaban casi vacías, Tomoeda estaba recién despertando. El sol dejaba caer en la tierra sus primeros rayos, y me sentí casi en armonía, pero había algo que me faltaba. Mientras trotaba por una calle cercana a la estación, reflexionaba sobre ese vacío inexplicable, y me preguntaba qué era. La respuesta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

El choque fue un poco violento. No siendo una novedad en mí, me distraje en mis pensamientos cuando alguien venía en frente mío y choqué con esa persona. Me dolió el golpe, y me sentí torpe por no mirar por dónde iba. Veo una mano ofreciéndome apoyo. La tomo y me levanto del suelo. Las palabras de disculpa estaban a punto de salir de mi boca cuando veo la revelación…la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas…

En ese momento lo vi, vi sus ojos y lo supe. El torbellino de imágenes me llenó el cuerpo y la mente: lágrimas, soledad, sus ojos de miel y chocolate, una sonrisa tibia, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, la despedida, un oso de felpa con una tarjeta que llevaba escrito el mensaje que acabé de comprender en ese mágico instante: _Te quiero._

-Shaoran…

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola! Me presento, soy Lyra sama, y estoy aquí con mi primera historia. Desde hace más de 2 años que ando por aquí en pero nunca me había atrevido a registrarme y escribir. Me encanta leer historias pero tenía ganas de escribir algo a ver cómo salía. No sé realmente si esta historia será del agrado de alguien, si alguien se da el tiempo de leer ojalá le guste. Por favor si alguien lee esta historia y puede hacer un comentario, sea bienvenido. De veras que necesito saber si este es un buen comienzo para mí, me sería de mucha ayuda. Si la crítica es para decirme q la historia apesta, es bienvenido, pero eso si, si me dicen "tu historia es basura" especifiquen por qué xD. Si me dicen q es buena, y si hay tiempo, también especificar por qué. De verdad, I need help! xD

Prometo que si esta historia gusta de su lectura, se ira poniendo cada vez más emocionante…esto es sólo la introducción…muajajajajajaja )

Quizá llame la atención d q el título esté gramaticalmente mal escrito en inglés (creo q así es según mis conocimientos, q son bastante…rudimentarios xD). Aclaro de inmediato q así se me vino el nombre a la mente y no pude resistirme a dejarlo tal cual P.

Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy…

Buena suerte…y gracias desde ya por su comprensión…

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura chan Memories

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos actuales de Sakura

Normal: recuerdos de la antes mencionada Saku xDDD+

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura…

**Sakura chan Memories**

Por: Lyra sama

_Miro a mi alrededor y sólo veo oscuridad…a cada segundo siento más miedo. Trato de moverme, pero es inútil, no puedo levantarme. No sé qué hacer, la desesperación está consumiéndome. Las imágenes siguen, y siguen enfrentándose en mi conciencia. Cada uno de los sentimientos me recorre como si los estuviese viviendo en este mismo instante. Necesito salir, necesito que venga alguien a sacarme de esto…necesito que me tiendas tu mano como en esos días…te necesito…Shaoran…_

**Capítulo 2: "Canciones, besos y…¿chocolates?"**

-…Sakura…Sakurita ¿estás escuchándome?

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-¿En otra cosa? O mejor dicho ¿en alguien más?

-Tomoyo!-la vergüenza se apodera de mí, y no sé qué decir. Desde aquel encuentro con Shaoran hace unos días, me perdí en la ionosfera, y parece que es un agradable lugar, porque no se me ha ocurrido bajar de ahí.

-Por Dios, Sakura, andas en la nube nueve desde que lo viste, y no lo niegues!

Mi voz sale a tirones-Sabes que…n-no puedo mentirte…

-Lo dije! Lo dije! Nuestra Sakura lo ha encontrado!-¿por qué siempre que la veo feliz veo estrellitas en sus ojos?, y lo peor: cada vez que tocamos este tema, las estrellitas parecen hacer cascadas, como esas que hacen con los fuegos artificiales para año nuevo.

-Si, pero…no sé si me querrá de esa manera, Tomoyo. Voy a hacerte una confesión-tomo aire, y un poco de valentía para decirlo antes de que me arrepienta-él…me gusta, me gusta mucho. Quizá no me di cuenta antes porque era muy ingenua, pero ahora lo sé. En realidad, aunque él ya no me quiera de esa forma, yo…sólo me conformo con estar cerca de él, con ser su amiga o...no sé.

-Sakura, no pierdas la esperanza tan pronto. Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien…

_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_…Aún tengo esa frase en mi memoria. Aquella noche seguí conversando con Tomoyo del tema, y me sirvió para poder expresar lo que sentía y aclarar mis ideas respecto al asunto. Luego de despedirme de ella, fui a darme un baño. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, recordé por millonésima vez el encuentro con Shaoran: Lo vi, mi mundo se revolucionó (creo que…fue amor a _segunda_ vista), conversamos, en realidad fue él quien se explayó un poco más, a mí no me nacían las palabras precisas. Sí, estaba paralizada. Lo que en parte jugó a mi favor (sólo por mi bloqueo mental, ya que tenía ganas de seguirlo mirando como loca), fue que él estaba sin mucho tiempo, tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que quedamos de juntarnos otro día para conversar más. Y ese día era precisamente el siguiente. No sé por qué pero tomé el frasco de shampoo y…

No existe un momento del día

En que pueda apartarte de mí

El mundo parece distinto

Cuando no estas junto a mí

No hay bella melodía

En que no surjas tú

Ni yo quiero escucharla

Si no la escuchas tú

Es que te has convertido

En parte de mi alma

Ya nada me consuela

Si no estas tu también

Más allá de tus labios

Del sol y las estrellas

Contigo en la distancia

Amado mío estoy

Sí, me puse a cantar. No sé por qué se me vino a la mente esa canción en especial ni tampoco por qué me sentí tan bien. No tenía mucho sentido pero eso no me importaba. Definitivamente estaba loca…loca por él…

Al otro día me levanté temprano (como pocas veces lo hacía), y me alisté para el gran momento. Tomoyo desayunó conmigo, arregló los últimos detalles de mi vestimenta y peinado, y me dio el visto bueno para salir. Caminé por las calles de la apacible Tomoeda, en un estado de nervios que casi no podía controlar. Necesitaba algo para relajarme y no arruinarlo todo. Entre las tiendas del centro de la ciudad distinguí una que tenía una vitrina muy llamativa, llena de ositos, corazones, globos y todas esas cosas "acarameladas". Me di cuenta de que era una chocolatería. Como hacía un par de semanas había sido San Valentín, las tiendas estaban decoradas de esa manera. Me puse a mirar entretenida la variedad de ositos de felpa decorados graciosamente y los chocolates cuando entre éstos últimos distinguí algo que me dio una idea… ¿alocada? No sabría como definirlo…sólo tomé la decisión y entré a la tienda pensando en la locura que cometería más adelante…

-Hola! Creo que llegué tarde, disculpa la demora y…gracias por esperar-para variar me había retrasado con mi "compra de último minuto"

-…

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien, pasa algo?-no sé, en ese momento quedó mudo…después me confesaría que fue porque no se esperaba verme tan… bonita… no es que yo sea presumida, eso es lo que él me dijo alguna vez.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar también, tenía unos trámites pendientes de mi estadía en Japón.

-Ya veo…a propósito ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-No lo sé, por lo menos planeo terminar la preparatoria acá.

-¿Serás compañero de Tomoyo y mío, entonces?

-Ojala así sea…digo, preferiría quedar con gente conocida.

-Ojala…

Y así seguimos conversando de todo un poco, de lo que habíamos hecho con nuestras vidas desde que dejamos de vernos. Esta vez yo hablaba más, Shaoran tiene un carácter más reservado, creo que por eso me cedía la palabra de vez en cuando. Aunque, por supuesto, me gustaba más escuchar su voz. Caminamos hasta el parque pingüino, y nos sentamos en una de sus bancas. A medida que avanzaba la conversación, entrábamos cada vez más en confianza…

-Claro, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de ese niño gordo, gigante, que quería golpearme porque creía que YO le había robado su balón de basketball?

-Si, si, ya ni lo recuerdes. Ese niño me daba miedo…no querría ni imaginar qué me habría hecho si hubiese sabido que yo lo pateé lejos porque me molestaba que jugaran tan cerca de mi en el descanso. Claro, como tú no eras el golpeado por esa maldita pelota todo el tiempo.

-Yo nunca habría permitido que te hubiese tocado un cabello, Sakura. Pero aún así me debes algo…

-¿Como qué, señor Shaoran Li, alias "el guardaespaldas"?

-No sé…

_Ese era el momento_…-¿Qué te parece si te doy…un besito?-en aquel momento pude ver cómo su cara pasaba por toda una escala de colores, desde el blanco hasta el rojo intenso. Me encantó ver también sus intentos por expresar una respuesta coherente. Hasta que dijo…

-Depende…

-¿De qué?

-De donde sea…el beso

-¿Confías en mí? Cierra los ojos…

Y los cerró con lo que noté como… ¿nerviosismo?...el gran Shaoran Li, el que ante todos es una roca, ante mí es…tan adorable. Tuve que soportar la tentación al ver esos labios tan hermosos…así que…

Saqué rápidamente de mi bolso la compra que habría hecho antes de verme con Shaoran. Le quité el envoltorio a uno de esos chocolates llamados "besitos" (Kisses) y lo puse entre sus labios. Abrió los ojos con desconcierto, y yo no pude hacer nada más que reír…

-¿Acaso pensabas que iba a darte otro tipo de besito?

Y sólo enrojeció otra vez y se comió el chocolate. Por un momento su semblante quedó neutro, y me recorrió un escalofrío. Pensé que se enojaría, y se iría indignado. Sentí nuevamente alivio cuando me miró y me regaló una de sus lindas y sinceras sonrisas, exclusivas de los que somos cercanos a él.

Seguimos conversando hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo. Por la tarde debía acompañar a tía Sonomi a su empresa para ayudarle con la promoción de un nuevo producto que sería lanzado al mercado la semana próxima, así que para mi pesar debía irme. Shaoran me acompañó hasta la casa de Tomoyo, y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla que jamás olvidaré...acercó su rostro hasta el mío. Pude sentir su respiración cálida chocando contra mi oído, y un cosquilleo cuando me dijo: -me debes un besito…-y me dio el beso en la mejilla y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Quizá algo en mí presentía que él algún día me lo cobraría, y no sería cualquier tipo de beso…en ese momento moví mi cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro. No quería formarme falsas ilusiones.

Así pasó el tiempo…tan veloz que en un parpadeo la ropa de mi clóset había cambiado de los trajes de baño y los shorts a los suéteres y gruesos pantalones de otoño y a mi nuevo uniforme para aquel año escolar. Entramos en la preparatoria y él resultó ser nuestro compañero de clase. Además de Shaoran se integró otro chico, proveniente de Inglaterra pero mitad japonés. Eriol Hiiraguizawa resultó ser una persona bastante amable, con modales que no se ven muy seguido en jóvenes de esa edad. Tomoyo se quedó fascinada con él desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No me di cuenta, siempre he sido despistada para todo, ella me lo contó en el descanso de ese mismo día, por eso yo lo sabía. Parece que Eriol también fue flechado por Tomoyo, porque desde entonces siempre los observaba y él era más atento con ella que con las demás personas (si es que eso era posible). Mientras tanto, Shaoran y yo nos acercábamos más y más. Él se sentaba en el salón de clases en el puesto que estaba detrás del mío, por lo que siempre que me quedaba dormida en clases, él me despertaba sigilosamente (para nuestra mala suerte, hubo veces en que nos sorprendieron a ambos en esa situación, lo que nos costó más de alguna reprimenda de la profesora y un coro de risas de nuestros compañeros). Los almuerzos los compartíamos con Tomoyo y Eriol en los cuales yo veía situaciones algo…extrañas. Las miraditas cómplices entre Tomoyo y Eriol eran frecuentes, y eso podía entenderlo, ya que esos dos se gustaban, y mucho, pero lo que no podía entender, eran aquellos murmullos entre Eriol y Shaoran, en los cuales veía como el primero se reía a carcajadas y el segundo quedaba con la cara roja como una grana, mientras que mi amiga sonreía y los miraba con gracia. Yo me impacientaba cada vez que ocurría, pero tiempo después todo cobraría sentido.

Además de compartir las clases y el almuerzo con nuestros amigos, sin que yo me diera cuenta, se comenzó a transformar en una costumbre casi sagrada salir a caminar con Shaoran en el descanso de la tarde, _solos_. En una de aquellas caminatas, surgió una conversación que marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida…

-Shaoran…etto…quería preguntarte algo…

-Dime

Tomé aire para continuar, me daba vergüenza preguntar esto pero debía hacerlo, debía quitarme las dudas de una vez-¿Por qué rechazaste a Rika Sasaki?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

En ese momento comencé a arrepentirme de haberle dicho eso-es que…yo…me enteré esta mañana. Escuché comentarios en el salón y…pues pensé que…no sé, se me hizo raro…

-¿Por qué?-su neutralidad me tenía pendiendo de un hilo

-Es que, bueno, ella es mayor que nosotros (era una chica de tercer año y nosotros estábamos recién en primero), es popular y bonita y…no sé…

-No podía aceptarla Sakura. Ella no me gusta. Sé que tiene bastantes cualidades, pero…ella no es la chica que me interesa.

-Acaso… ¿hay alguien que te gusta?

-Para serte sincero, sí.

-Yo… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que éramos amigos…-en ese momento me sentí tan mal, no sabía qué hacer para controlar mi corazón, mis nervios, creí que el mundo se me venía encima y me aplastaría como a una cucaracha en cualquier instante que me descuidara.

-Es que no ha habido momento oportuno, pero ahora ya lo sabes. Además…no tengo más ganas de ser tu amigo

Bien, con esto se daba por terminado mi cuento de hadas. En ese momento, el mundo me aplastó por completo. No entendía nada… ¿acaso todo ese tiempo me había estado mintiendo? ¿Había estado usándome para acercarse a alguien o algo así? Todo se me hacía confuso. Me sentí tan mal, que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos. Quería correr lejos, muy lejos, pero para mi desgracia sentía el cuerpo pesado y parecía que mis pies se hicieron de plomo, porque no podía moverme. Debía decir algo, para ganar tiempo y algo de fuerza y poder escapar de ahí. Apenas podía hablar, pero hice un último esfuerzo…

-Me lo podrías haber dicho antes, así te habrías ahorrado muchas molestias y…

-…Sakura, déjame terminar. No quiero ser más tu amigo porque…quiero ser más que eso. Tú…me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Sentí como todos los escombros del mundo, recién caído, se levantaban y dejaban de aplastarme. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo ya no tenía heridas. Miré hacia el cielo y vi estrellas (eran las 2 de la tarde, ya estaba viendo visiones). Oí a lo lejos las campanadas de una iglesia, la risa de unos niños, los gritos de mis compañeros que jugaban al fútbol, el grito de indignación de Touya cada vez que veía a algún chico a menos de cinco metros de distancia de mi (Touya estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos por sus estudios en la Universidad, definitivamente estaba volviéndome loca)…Estaba loca, sí muy loca, pero loca de la felicidad, y entre tantas cosas que se me pasaron por el cuerpo y la mente, reaccioné de la forma más inesperada…

-IDIOTA!!- sí, grité eso, y me arrojé a sus brazos, llorando como magdalena. Es que mis nervios eran demasiados-me asustaste!...no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Yo….lo siento-sentí sus brazos rodearme. Levanté mi vista y lo miré, debía decírselo.

-Tú…también me gustas, y mucho…

Reinó el silencio. Shaoran acarició mi rostro suavemente, secando mis lágrimas con el roce de sus dedos. Nos miramos largamente, hasta que acercó su rostro al mío lentamente. Por instinto cerré mis ojos y sentí sus labios acariciar suavemente los míos. Nuestro beso fue de unos escasos segundos, pero lleno de ternura y cariño. Todos los insectos alados (llámense mariposas, polillas, etc.) que vivían en mi estómago revolotearon intensamente en mi organismo. Me sentí feliz, realmente feliz.

Después de ese hecho, nos hicimos novios. Cuando Tomoyo y Eriol se enteraron, nos felicitaron. Tiempo después también comenzaron a salir. Se veían contentos, y eso también me llenaba de felicidad.

Mi relación con Shaoran…cuántos recuerdos. Las caminatas por la ciudad, las carreras bajo la lluvia, sus abrazos, su mano entrelazada con la mía llevándome a cualquier lugar que se nos ocurriese en el momento, las conversaciones tendidos sobre el pasto, con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, nuestras escapadas a la playa…él siempre me hizo sentir realmente especial.

Con respecto a mis padres…no quería que se enteraran. Cuando era más pequeña, mi padre siempre se portó en forma cariñosa conmigo, pensé que nuestra relación padre-hija siempre sería así, no era para nada uno de esos padres celosos o castigadores. Pero, con el tiempo, comenzó a cambiar de actitud. Ya casi no me dejaba salir de la casa y se puso cada vez más exigente. Decía que debía concentrarme en mis estudios y no pensar en otras cosas que me hicieran perder el tiempo. Cada vez se alejó más y más de mí, y yo no sabía por qué. Mi madre lo apoyaba, y por consiguiente, también se alejó. Por eso decidí que les ocultaría mi relación con Shaoran. Por supuesto que a él le expliqué mis razones para hacer esto, y me entendió perfectamente. Por su lado, él también prefirió ocultárselo a su madre, más que nada por temor a que se enterasen sus hermanas (tenía cuatro, y vivían en China), ya que, según él, si llegaban a saberlo, serían capaces de viajar a Japón sólo para conocerme y llenarme de empalagos y preguntas.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko me visitaban en Tomoeda algunos fines de semana, por lo que en esas ocasiones no podía ver a mi Shaoran. No sé por qué, pero mis padres decidieron que era mejor que ellos viajaran a Tomoeda un par de fines de semana al mes. En ese momento pensé que habían tenido un poco de consideración al no forzarme a volver a esa ciudad que me traía tantos malos recuerdos, o que quizá desconfiaban de mí y preferían ir a ver que estuviera cumpliendo sus reglas con sus propios ojos. Pero en vez de hacerme mayores cuestionamientos, le resté importancia al asunto y dejé que procedieran a su modo sin hacer mayores comentarios. Después de sus rigurosas visitas, llamaba a Shaoran para contarle cómo habían resultado las cosas, y siempre me invitaba al cine o a cualquier lugar para que me relajara después de tanta tensión. Me sentía tan bien. Confieso que algunas veces sentía el miedo de tener tanta felicidad y luego perderla de un momento a otro de golpe, pero en vez de angustiarme, decidí dejar de pensar en eso, y sólo dedicarme a disfrutar el momento, sin importarme lo que sucediese en el futuro…creo que esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

Mientras transcurría el año, mi confianza y cariño por Shaoran crecía cada vez más y más. Un día estábamos en un pequeño mirador que estaba situado en un lugar solitario del templo Tsukimine, cuando le dije la verdad…

-Shaoran…yo…te amo…

-Yo también…te amo…

Y nos besamos, como muchas veces solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos más apartados de los demás. Pero ese día las cosas fueron diferentes. Me tomó de la cintura y acortó la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos. Me aprisionó en uno de los barandales, sin detener nuestro beso. Sin darme cuenta, mis labios buscaban los suyos con desesperación. Tímidamente cortó su beso por un segundo y comenzó a mordisquear suavemente mi labio inferior. Sentí como algo desconocido para mí me recorría el cuerpo. Después de eso siguió besándome, cada vez más intensamente, hasta que sentí su lengua rozar suavemente mi boca. Siendo inexperta en ese tipo de beso, lo imité y dejé que me guiase. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi cuerpo sentía…fuego…en aquel instante mi imaginación voló, y lo que recreó en mi conciencia fue…impactante…sábanas, besos, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos acariciándome, mis manos aferrándose a su espalda, su boca recorriendo mi cuello con desesperación…ahí mi mente se detuvo, y mi beso real también…Sólo atiné a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle un "te amo" para después abrazarlo y ocultar mi rostro en su pecho, mientras trataba de que mi corazón desacelerara un poco sus revoluciones y mi temperatura corporal descendiera a niveles normales…

Aquel día le di la bienvenida a esa sensación que hasta ese minuto me era desconocida: _el verdadero deseo_…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de autora:** Hola! Como están? Gracias por los comentarios! De verdad pensé que nadie escribiría nada! Me alegro de haberme equivocado. Pero creo que ahora tendré que pasar la verdadera prueba de fuego, a ver si esta historia sigue gustando…pero bueno, dicen que en el camino se arregla la carga xD…

Pasando a la historia: Saku y Shaoran son muy felices pero…cuanto durará?...De a poco las cosas van tomando forma, espero les guste cómo va quedando. Confieso que esto no tendrá muchos capítulos, es más bien una historia corta.

Ah! Con respecto a los "Kisses", no sé si les habrá gustado esa parte xD, creo q es una broma…muy…interesante…xDDDDD+ (yo la he hecho pero no exactamente así)

Respecto a la canción, es "Contigo en la distancia", que la canta Cristina Aguilera. No soy fan de ella ni nada, pero se me ocurrió por lo romántica y porque quería usar una canción en español…además para demostrar que ni siquiera una canción que podría entristecer a cualquiera, derrotaría a nuestra gran Sakurita xD

Hay varios misterios que resolver, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué está herida Sakura? O ¿Cuándo va a aparecer el contenido que haga que esta historia sea **legalmente** clasificada en categoría M? xD…eso se verá en lo que continúa de historia, no se impacienten, que lo más intenso ya se viene…desde el próximo capítulo y eso no está lejos :P , además que si me animo y hay apoyo popular, el tercer capítulo estará esta misma semana

Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decir, pero que no puedo (por lo menos por ahora) porque si hablo estaría adelantando cosas de la historia que no es ninguna gracia que revele ahora xD…así que más que nada, por ahora puedo agradecerles su apoyo. De verdad gracias! Ah! Y también mi llamado a que dejen su crítica, no sean tímidos! Si es para decirme q la historia es buena o mala, los comentarios son bienvenidos, ayudan a que una sepa si está bien o mal enfocada xD (habilité la opción para que todos puedan dejar comentario, tanto anónimos como usuarios, es q desconocía como funcionaba esto xD)

Como se supone q aquí no se pueden contestar reviews, las respuestas a éstos están en mi profile.

Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos actuales de Sakura

Normal: recuerdos de la antes mencionada Saku xDDD+

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura…

**Sakura chan Memories**

Por: Lyra sama

…_Mis intentos por salir serían inútiles…tendré que quedarme quieta. Mi herida duele, duele mucho… Ruego a Kami-sama que me ayude, necesito un poco de fuerza, yo…necesito…salir de aquí…necesito…resolver todo lo que quedó pendiente…necesito…ver a las personas que más quiero…necesito…vivir…_

**Capítulo 3: Secundaria, amigos y…enemigos**

Viernes por la tarde…día en el que los escolares casi arrojan sus cuadernos al aire. Día en que todos dejan sus preocupaciones de lado y planean ansiosos algún panorama para el fin de semana. Mi día y momento favoritos de la semana.

-¡Por fin libre de la prisión! Digo…instituto…lo siento-me sentí avergonzada al hacer ese comentario, justo saliendo del que era para mí en esa época el "edificio infernal".

-Ay Sakurita, no te disculpes, a veces el instituto parece una verdadera correccional, verdad Eriol?

-Eso creo…la profesora de historia a veces me parece peor que Hitler, pero bueno, mejor olvidémonos de eso. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué panorama tenemos para hoy, mi dulce Tomoyo?

-No, nada de "tenemos". Hoy es "noche de chicas" en mi casa, ¿verdad Sakura?

-Creo que sí, igual nos la merecemos, les dedicamos tanto tiempo a ustedes que no nos queda ni para nosotras, a pesar de que vivimos juntas…

-Ouch! Golpe bajo, Saku. Pero bueno, saldremos mañana, ¿verdad, mi Tomoyo?

-Eriol, ¿acaso tratas de persuadirme?. No, no me mires con esa cara de perrito golpeado, mira que sabes que si haces eso no puedo negarme…

Eriol y Tomoyo parecían dos niños pequeños cuando se trataba de discusiones de ese tipo, sobre todo Eriol. Al principio, cuando llegó a la preparatoria, se distinguía por su caballerosidad. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba conociéndolo cada vez más, y me asombró lo divertido que podía llegar a ser cuando tenía más confianza con las personas, sobre todo con nosotros que éramos sus amigos más cercanos, y para qué mencionar la complicidad que tenía con Tomoyo, creo que eso es más que obvio.

Una particular tarde de viernes, mis amigos, Shaoran y yo salíamos exhaustos después de una agitada semana. Los exámenes absorbían gran parte de nuestro tiempo, no todo en la preparatoria era disfrutar de los eventos que realizábamos en el año, también estaba el cumplimiento con los deberes académicos. Y esa es la parte que algunas veces me fastidiaba, en especial cuando la materia en juego eran las matemáticas. Debo decir que siempre sentí que los números eran mis enemigos, pero eso cambió (en parte) gracias al gran maestro que tenía a mi lado. Shaoran se encargó de ayudarme siempre que podía con la asignatura. Aún recuerdo las tardes en las que nos sentábamos al aire libre, bajo un gran árbol a resolver aquellos malditos problemas que a mí me sacaban canas verdes, pero que para él eran tan fáciles. Yo no entendía cómo podía alguien poseer esa habilidad para resolver los deberes en tan poco tiempo. Eso sí, debo confesar que en aquellas "sesiones de estudio" no todo eran ejercicios de matemáticas…a veces la alumna se ponía algo atrevida y comenzaba a atacar el cuello y la cara de su maestro con un arma tan eficaz como son…los besos…el maestro trataba de mantener la calma pero finalmente terminaba rindiéndose ante los encantos de su alumna…

…_aquellos besos bajo un árbol de cerezo…libros de matemáticas…Shaoran…_

No sé por qué pero esa tarde de viernes en particular, mientras mis amigos "discutían" tan amorosamente, Shaoran se encontraba más silencioso que de costumbre…

-Shaoran…¿ocurre algo?

-No, nada

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-Bueno, te creeré, lobo rebelde-le saqué la lengua como a una niña pequeña y él sólo sonrió suavemente-…oye, mañana saldremos, ¿verdad?

-Si tú quieres, por supuesto…pero esta vez te toca escoger el lugar.

-¿Qué te parece…la nueva heladería que abrieron en el centro comercial?

-Sí, creo que está bien…y después al cine.

-Me parece- y por supuesto, pactamos la cita con un breve, pero cariñoso beso.

En aquel momento, dejé pasar ese silencio…a simple vista parecería algo tan mínimo, pero por un momento sentí algo en el pecho, un…presentimiento. Simplemente ignoré esa sensación, sin imaginarme que estaba dejando de lado una señal. Una pequeña alarma de algo que se avecinaría y que me traería muchos, muchos problemas…

Seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta que nos separamos de los chicos y fuimos con Tomoyo a una tienda a comprar las cosas para la gran cena que nos prepararíamos para esa noche. Como mi amiga había dicho, haríamos una "noche de chicas" (también llamado "club de Lulú" por algunas personas), ya que sentíamos que nos la merecíamos. Habíamos pasado toda la época de exámenes sin poder darnos siquiera un respiro. Siempre estudiábamos juntas (ventajas de vivir en la misma casa), pero no teníamos tiempo para conversar esos temas de amigas, así que decidimos "dejar en paz" a nuestros novios por un día (también se merecían un descanso), y preparar cosas de comer y ver películas hasta la madrugada, entretenernos en lo que salga en el momento.

Esa noche, para salir de la rutina y hacer algo más exótico, cocinamos comida mexicana. Teníamos una pila de cajas de DVD's con películas de distintos tipos, incluso recitales de algunos grupos famosos. Llevamos todo nuestro "tráfico alimenticio" y demás arsenal a la habitación de Tomoyo. Acomodamos un montón de cojines en el piso, arreglamos todo lo demás y vimos un par de películas. La primera fue elección de Tomoyo. No sé por qué eligió Pulp Fiction en esa ocasión, creo que fue por su gran admiración por Tarantino. La segunda que vimos fue elección mía, y creo que no me equivoqué al elegir Amelie. A pesar de que ya la había visto más de tres veces, no me aburría verla una y otra vez. Al contrario, cada vez encontraba detalles que no había visto antes. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió esa noche…de nuevo…Al ver a Amelie con temor por acercarse a Nino, el chico que le gustaba, recordé ese miedo que tenía escondido en mi corazón, lo que me impulsó a hablar con mi mejor amiga acerca de un tema que había estado esquivando desde hacía varias semanas…

-Tomoyo, yo…quería conversar algo contigo…

-Dime Sakurita, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que, yo…no sé cómo empezar.

-Tranquila, tómate las cosas con calma.

-Es que, sabes…hace ya varias semanas, estábamos a solas con Shaoran cuando yo…pues, sentí algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido…

-¿Te sentiste incómoda o algo así?

-Bueno, algo así…la verdad es todo tan…me da vergüenza decírtelo…

-Sakura, sabes que puedes contarme, no se lo diré a nadie. Tus secretos siempre han estado a salvo conmigo.

-Lo sé…está bien, voy a contarte-mi cara me ardía y tenía vergüenza, pero tomé un respiro y comencé- es que hace un tiempo, estábamos Shaoran y yo, a solas, cuando…nos besamos, pero…cuando lo besé, comencé a sentir lentamente algo más, tenía ansiedad de estar en otro tipo de situación con él, algo más…íntimo…no sé si me entiendes –mi cara debía estar como una cereza, pero Tomoyo, que me conocía a la perfección, notó lo que quería decir y me sonrió con ternura.

-Ya entiendo…sé que es un tema delicado para ti pero ¿crees que eso puede ser algún problema? ¿O es que te sientes confundida?

-Ese es el punto. Tomoyo, tú que siempre has sido más madura que yo, dime ¿está mal sentir eso, así de pronto?

-No, mi amiga, no te asustes. Cuando sientes amor por alguien, hay muchas cosas de por medio con la otra persona. Está la confianza, las cosas bonitas, los momentos juntos, el hecho de poder compartir con alguien todo lo que sucede en tu vida, lo bueno y lo malo, y no está mal que desees compartir más íntimamente con esa persona…

-Es que…además de eso, me da miedo que él no sienta lo mismo que yo. Cuando voy a su departamento, no estamos mucho rato ahí, sabes que vive solo…y eso es lo que me deja peor, que quizá hace eso para evitar cosas como las que siento yo…

-Yo diría que es todo lo contrario, amiga.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Se nota a leguas que te ama, y sé que aunque te lo diga, no vas a creerme en un 100, pero debes estar tranquila, sentir… deseo por la persona amada no es algo malo, Sakura, al contrario, es algo muy hermoso…cuando tengas claro todo lo que estás sintiendo, y estés completamente segura, sabrás exactamente lo que quieres hacer, y te darás cuenta de todo lo que él siente por ti, pero eso debes descubrirlo tú misma…

-Él me dijo que me ama...yo también lo amo. Jamás me ha presionado a nada, y creo que me tomaré las cosas con calma. Cuando sea el momento, lo sabré…

-¿Ves, Saku? Cuando hay amor y confianza como la que tienen ustedes dos, las cosas pueden ser más fáciles de lo que te imaginas…

-Gracias a ti pude desenredar los nudos que tenía en esta cabezota mía. Dime, ¿Qué haría sin ti, Tommy?

-Ay, no es nada, para eso estoy, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre estaré apoyándote, pase lo que pase.

-Tomoyo, sé que esto quizá te parezca muy atrevido de mi parte, pero necesito preguntarte algo, es algo así como…nuestro voto de confianza por esta noche especial…

-Pregúntame lo que quieras…

-A propósito de todo este tema…dime una cosa…tú…y Eriol…han…_estado_ juntos? Creo que entiendes qué me refiero-Aquí vi como la blanca piel de Tomoyo se volvía roja como tomate maduro, me divertía verla así, ya que eso se daba en muy escasas ocasiones.

-Etto…yo…si…

-Que lindo…no voy a preguntar detalles, no te preocupes. En cierta forma, a veces me gustaría…arriesgarme, sabes?

-Sakura, no te apresures. Tómate todo con calma. No te dejes presionar por nada ni por nadie. Yo me sentí preparada y segura, por eso di un paso así de importante. Recuerda que debes sentirte segura contigo misma. Cuando así sea y llegue el momento, todo saldrá bien, tenlo por seguro…

Aquella conversación fue importante para las dos. Nos confiamos cosas íntimas, que no revelaríamos a nadie más. Creo que ahí despejé mis dudas y me sentí aliviada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: sólo tenía que dejarme llevar, disfrutar los momentos a su lado, y seguir conociéndolo más y reforzando nuestra confianza, si entre nosotros se daba aquel momento especial, si él resultaba ser _el elegido_, todo estaría bien…con amor, los momentos más hermosos son posibles…

Seguía transcurriendo el tiempo...a medida que conocía más a Shaoran, mi amor por él seguía creciendo, al igual que la confianza. Llega hasta mi mente el recuerdo de su rostro enrojecido por la fiebre aquel sábado, cuando fui a su departamento a cuidarlo por la gripe que había contraído esa semana. Como él vivía solo en su departamento, no había nadie quien pudiese ocuparse de él en una situación como esa, así que cociné una sopa y le preparé un postre que mi padre me enseñó a hacer cuando era más pequeña. La receta de la leche nevada era uno de los pocos recuerdos bonitos que tenía de la relación con mis padres…lamentablemente para mí, esos recuerdos se hacían cada vez más y más lejanos…pero dejé mi nostalgia de lado y le llevé la comida al enfermo, que estaba bastante hambriento. Comió todo tan rápido, que por un momento temí que se atragantara con algo, cosa que por fortuna no sucedió. Cuando terminó de comer, le aparté la bandeja y me senté en su cama, más cerca de él…

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte

-Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero, Shaoran.

-Pero…si sigues aquí conmigo, vas a contagiarte.

-No me importa. Sabes…quisiera compartir todo contigo, sobre todo las cosas malas, como ahora que estás enfermo, sentir también tu dolor, tus penas, tus sufrimientos… quizá parecerá tonto para los demás pero…eso es lo que me gustaría…siempre…

Y lo besé. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero luego me correspondió. Me acerqué más a él y me senté en sus piernas. Seguimos besándonos cuando comenzó a recorrerme esa sensación otra vez…sólo me dejé llevar, no quería seguir negándome a mostrar lo que sentía en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón…sentí que uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba suavemente mi espalda. Su boca se separó de la mía y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja…el deseo en mí se hizo cada vez más fuerte…y me recorrió en oleadas cuando me susurró en el oído…

-Si seguimos así no me va a bajar la fiebre…

Me separé bruscamente de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos…el brillo y el fuego que vi en ellos hizo que descubriera una verdad que me llenó de emoción: él también me deseaba…

-Así que sientes lo mismo que yo-le susurré suavemente cerca de su boca

-Que cosa…

-Tú…quieres…estar conmigo, de otra forma…te gustaría…tocarme…-Rozaba sus labios con los míos mientras le decía todas aquellas cosas que tenía atascadas en mi garganta desde hace tanto…

-Yo…sí, quiero tenerte…entre mis brazos…

-Lo sé, yo…también quiero estar así contigo, pero…quiero que sea en el momento indicado y…-me interrumpió con un beso que me hizo olvidar cualquier cosa de la que estuviese hablando antes. Sus labios cálidos acariciaron los míos con pasión, con cariño…_con amor_…

-No te preocupes…te amo…y voy a esperarte…

-Te amo…

Lo besé con ternura para poder bajar la frecuencia de mis latidos, nos separamos y ambos sonreímos. Seguí cuidándolo un rato más. Debía irme a casa de Tomoyo y llegar antes de que mis padres lo hicieran. Aquella vez no me resultó, pero como siempre mi mejor amiga me cubrió las espaldas y les dijo que yo había ido a dejar los deberes pendientes a casa de una compañera que se encontraba enferma. Sin ella no sé qué habría hecho en casos como ése…

Pasó el tiempo…y las cosas seguían marchando bien en mi vida. Por un momento creí que, en cierta forma, sí existían las cosas perfectas. Pero la realidad es otra: _nada es perfecto_. La vida se encargó de revelarme esta verdad el día de mi cumpleaños número 17…

-Alumnos, por favor, a sus lugares-Las clases comenzaron después de haber recibido la ronda de saludos de de mis compañeros por mi cumpleaños. Según mi pronóstico, sería un buen día. Cuán equivocada estaba-quiero presentarles a dos estudiantes que se integrarán a nuestra clase, pasen por favor.

Hicieron ingreso los dos nuevos compañeros. El tiempo simplemente se detuvo, me quedé sin aliento y…definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: una persona que...no, no podía ser…seguido por una chica a la que no le presté mayor atención…en ese momento me pregunté por qué, precisamente _él _estaba allí. Sentí que la parte mala de mi pasado venía a buscarme (realmente no le tomé el peso a aquellas palabras pero…eran ciertas, muy ciertas). Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, y sentí mucho, pero mucho miedo…

-Preséntense a la clase.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Karen Jones, vengo de Estados Unidos pero mi madre es japonesa, es por eso que…

No le presté atención a las palabras de ella por tener la vista fija en él. Kintaro Nagano, o _Kinta_ (así lo llamaban todos en la secundaria)…el chico que prácticamente me robó mi primer beso y mis ilusiones de tener por fin a alguien especial en medio del caos que era mi vida en Kyoto…Recuerdo que comencé a prestarle atención un día en que algunos de mis compañeros estaban tratando de arrojar mis cuadernos por la ventana de uno de los pasillos de la secundaria. Él se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me defendió de ellos. En aquel momento me sentí muy agradecida con él. Ese día conversamos animadamente, y así nos hicimos amigos. Se portaba muy amablemente conmigo, me invitaba el almuerzo, me ayudaba a llevar mis libros y hacía todas esas cosas que sólo un _perfecto_ caballero sabe realizar (pero…la vida me enseñó después que: no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias). Tan sola como estaba y siendo además víctima de las burlas y bromas de mis compañeros, pensé que él podría ser quien me salvara de todo aquello, y por todas sus atenciones conmigo, comenzó a gustarme (por lo menos eso creía yo en aquel entonces). Pero un día todo el teatro se derrumbó…estábamos a solas cuando acercó su rostro hasta el mío y después de susurrar un _te quiero_ me besó. Me sentí sorprendida y feliz…eso duró hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la secundaria, estando ésta casi solitaria (ya había terminado la jornada escolar esa tarde), cuando escuché claramente desde una de las salas la voz de Kinta y de otros chicos. Mi curiosidad pudo más que mis modales y me acerqué sigilosamente a escuchar qué tanto hablaban…estuve unos minutos ahí escuchando alguna que otra banalidad de su conversación. Sentí que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, y cuando ya estaba a punto de retirarme, escuché algo que captó mi total atención…

-Maldición! Pensé que no podrías…creí que la tonta de Kinomoto no caería en tu juego pero me equivoqué. Ahora tengo que pagarle a este idiota y a ti con toda mi mesada de la semana-ese era Ryota, uno de mis compañeros y amigo inseparable de Kinta. Cuando escuché sus palabras se me congeló la mente el corazón, el alma…me quedé ahí, sin moverme, seguía escuchando…

-Lo siento, así son las cosas amigo. Yo sí le tuve fe a Kinta, además de que era evidente de que la haría caer en el juego, así que gané la apuesta. Por cierto, me imagino que la humillación pública de esa mosquita muerta será mañana ¿Verdad, Kinta?-reconocí la voz del asqueroso pervertido de Kenji, otra de las lacras con las que se juntaba (no me había dado cuenta de cómo eran sus amigos hasta mucho después de este incidente)

-Así es, mañana no sabe lo que le espera cuando llegue…-sus estúpidas risas resonaron en el salón, en los pasillos, en mi cabeza…en el momento me sentí herida, pero lo que inmediatamente se apoderó de mí fue la rabia, y en ese momento mi mente dijo _basta_. Salí de ahí silenciosamente para que no me descubrieran. Si derramé lágrimas, fueron pocas, porque enfrié mis pensamientos de inmediato y los conduje a planear la venganza que finalmente ejecuté contra ellos…

Al día siguiente me hice la enferma y por milagro mis padres me creyeron, así que tenía la excusa perfecta para no ir a clases y poder realizar mi plan. Esperé a que ambos se fueran al trabajo, para alistarme con mi uniforme y salir con rumbo a la secundaria. No entré a clases, por supuesto (agradecí mentalmente al idiota de Kinta por la información del día anterior). Salté una de las rejas laterales del recinto con facilidad, y me escondí estratégicamente en el patio, cerca de las canchas de deportes. Esperé pacientemente a que fuera la segunda hora, ya que por horario nos tocaba educación física. Lo vi a lo lejos, con esa mirada arrogante que no había querido aceptar que tenía…había sido tan tonta…pero dejé de pensar en aquello y me concentré en lo que debía hacer. La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, y como siempre, el profesor de la asignatura daba los últimos quince minutos para realizar cualquier deporte que quisiéramos, y como yo conocía tan bien algunas costumbres de mi "víctima", sabía que jugaría basketball en una de las canchas y el par de escorias de sus amigos no se despegarían de él. Me acerqué un poco más escondiéndome entre varios arbustos que rodeaban las canchas y me mantuve atenta hasta que resultó lo que quería: el balón se les escapó de la cancha. Cayó unos metros a mi derecha entre los arbustos. Corrí rápidamente a tomarlo y me apresuré para escapar de allí con él. Lo arrojé muy lejos, a donde no pudiesen encontrarlo, por lo menos no por ese momento. Observé a lo lejos camuflada por la vegetación cómo los idiotas buscaban el balón que jamás encontrarían. Necesitaba que ellos perdieran tiempo, mucho tiempo…Vi como mis compañeros se iban a los vestidores mientras el profesor reprendía a esos tres que seguían buscando algo que en esta vida no iban a encontrar. Me reí internamente y fui corriendo a mi siguiente punto estratégico…

A lo lejos observaba como mis compañeros ya salían con sus uniformes y sus bolsos, listos para la siguiente clase mientras que Ryota, Kenji y Kinta recién entraban corriendo a los vestidores. Ahí aproveché mi oportunidad. El pasillo estaba desierto, así que me acerqué a la entrada y cuando escuché el ruido del agua cayendo en las duchas, entré velozmente y saqué sus bolsos con toda su ropa adentro. Salí apresurada de ahí y me escalé en un árbol muy alto y muy viejo que estaba en uno de los jardines y dejé los bolsos y algunas prendas regadas por las ramas de éste. Me bajé de un salto y me adentré de nuevo a escondidas en la preparatoria, y llegué corriendo para esconderme detrás de unos grandes basureros que se encontraban cerca de los vestidores. El grito que se escuchó desde allí dentro me hizo soltar una carcajada que acallé para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar. Cuando vi que se asomaban por la entrada de los vestidores con caras de desesperación y con sus toallas como única vestimenta, supe que tendría que rematar mi plan: me encontraba al lado de la alarma contra incendios, así que simplemente jalé la palanca y en menos de cinco segundos el escándalo estaba hecho. Todos salían de los salones, y lo primero que vieron fue al trío de imbéciles en paños menores, muertos de la vergüenza. Por supuesto todos se dieron cuenta de que era una broma y no había ningún incendio, por lo que las risas no se hicieron esperar. Ahí aproveché de mezclarme entre la multitud y pasé desapercibida (mi bufanda me ayudó con el camuflaje de mi rostro). Lo peor (para ellos) fue cuando salieron corriendo hacia el patio para escapar de la gran multitud de alumnos y vieron sus ropas en el árbol. Todos los siguieron y al ver esto seguían riéndose sin contenerse, y lo más gracioso fue que nadie los ayudaba a hacer nada al respecto. Ahí aproveché para escapar, ya que nadie se había percatado de mi presencia. Me reí todo el camino a mi casa. Fueron el hazmerreír por el resto del año. Usé guantes ese día, así que ni mis huellas quedaron en la palanca de incendios (fui demasiado cuidadosa). Y lo mejor de todo es que jamás encontraron al culpable…mejor dicho, **la** culpable. Por supuesto que después de eso yo ni siquiera miraba a Kinta y él, por la vergüenza de lo que le había ocurrido y que todos andaban comentando, no se atrevió a insistir en dirigirme la palabra. Era lógico que no se arriesgara a intentar dejarme en ridículo a mí, después de todo lo que él mismo había sufrido, sabía que no saldría bien librado si intentaba hacer una de las suyas…

Sé que salí bien vengada de esa pero…aún así no quería verlo…de nuevo…

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kintaro Nagano, vengo desde Kyoto, espero que nos llevemos bien-una sonrisa doblemente arrogante cruzó su rostro, y posó sus ojos sobre mí. No me sentí intimidada, al contrario, el miedo que había sentido al principio se esfumó, y me invadió la palabra _desafío_…

-Por favor señorita Jones, siéntese delante de Daidouji. Usted, Daidouji, por favor levante su mano para que vea dónde debe sentarse su compañera. Nagano, ubíquese en el asiento del lado derecho de la señorita Jones, delante de la señorita Kinomoto.

Yo que no quería verlo y justamente tenía que sentarse delante de mí. Maldición, maldición, maldición…maldición!... Me miró con la petulancia marcada en sus ojos negros como la noche. Aparte de esa mirada, no me dirigió la palabra, sólo se sentó sin más.

La clase pasó como de costumbre, me sentía nerviosa, miraba el reloj a cada rato. Quería salir de ahí, quería escapar, con Shaoran…contarle lo que me ocurría, que supiera las cosas de mi boca y no de terceros. El timbre sonó, pero para mi mala suerte, parece que él olfateó mis intenciones, porque se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso en mi camino…

-Nagano, ¿me dejas pasar?

-¿Nagano? ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas que…me gusta que me digan Kinta? Tú que me conoces deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé pero…no me interesa. Quiero salir del salón ¿Me dejas pasar, por favor?

-¿Y qué si no quiero? Sakura, tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, **Nagano**-le resalté su apellido**-**Y no me llames Sakura.

-Ya la escuchaste, así que… ¿Por qué no dejas de estorbar de una vez?-Ese era Shaoran quien posó su mano sobre mi hombro y miró desafiante a Kinta…

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres su "noviecito"? Ay Sakura, no pensé que te conseguirías novio algún día…con lo sosa que eres…

En ese momento sentí cómo el puño de Shaoran se apretaba en mi hombro, y para evitar peleas en el salón y poder derrotar al tarado de Kinta sin usar fuerza física, detuve levemente con el brazo a Shaoran y dije…

-La época de secundaria se acabó, Nagano. Eso quedó atrás. No te cruces en mi camino y…ah! Un consejo: por favor, no hagas esos "actos de strip tease" en los pasillos de la preparatoria, mira que aquí en Tomoeda la gente aún tiene un poco de vergüenza y es más conservadora que en Kyoto. Para que veas que soy tan buena persona que ya te estoy aconsejando. Nos vemos después!

Nunca olvidaré el rostro desfigurado de Kinta al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de mi boca espontáneamente. A mis amigos y a Shaoran les causó mucha gracia cuando les expliqué (a grandes rasgos) lo que había pasado en Kyoto…por lo menos por ese día había ganado una batalla, y una muy grande…pero eso no impediría que la lucha continuaría y las heridas que dejaría serían muy profundas…

Después del incidente, logré callar por unos días a Kinta, así que pude relajarme un poco por el resto de esa semana. Ahí aproveché de observar a la tal Karen Jones, la chica a la que no había tomado en cuenta por culpa de Nagano. Físicamente era una chica muy bonita: tez blanca como la leche, su cabello largo y rubio resplandecía con la luz natural y sus ojos azules con largas pestañas eran prácticamente perfectos, pero había algo en ellos que no me agradaba…al mirarla me provocaba una gran desconfianza, además de que me percaté de algo que no me gustó para nada: cada vez que podía, Karen se pegaba del brazo de Eriol, y éste último, como era tan amable y caballero (de los de verdad, no una farsa como Kinta), siempre que ella le pedía algo, él amablemente le ayudaba. Por supuesto que a Tomoyo le molestaba profundamente la actitud de ella, porque también desconfiaba. O sea, si yo me había dado cuenta, que soy el despiste en persona, era porque realmente algo raro pasaba allí…algo muy raro…

Llegó el tan esperado fin de semana…aquel inolvidable fin de semana. El viernes teníamos acordado un viaje a la casa de la playa de la familia de Tomoyo. Iríamos nosotros cuatro, el grupito de siempre. Así que apenas terminaron las clases, salimos rápidamente de la preparatoria y nos fuimos a nuestras casas a cambiarnos de ropa y terminar de alistar todo para irnos en la Van de mi amiga. Pasamos a buscar a los chicos a eso de las 6 a sus casas. Fueron sólo dos horas de viaje, por lo que llegamos temprano, faltaba poco para que oscureciera, pero la poca luz que había me permitió ver la gran casa en la que nos quedaríamos. Tenía balcones, grandes jardines a su alrededor y se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la playa, donde pude ver un muelle y las olas del mar deslizándose por la arena. Era realmente impresionante.

Después de entrar y presentarnos al señor y a la señora Aihara (el matrimonio que cuidaba de la casa, servidores leales de los Daidouji) Nos dispusimos a cenar y luego nos ubicamos en las habitaciones. Tommy y yo nos quedamos en una habitación, la cual era bastante amplia y hermosamente decorada en tonos pastel. Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron en habitaciones separadas, ya que mi novio había reclamado que Eriol hacía demasiado ruido cuando dormía y eso le molestaba. Mi amigo puso sus ojitos de "gato con botas" y comenzó a molestarlo…se armó una de esas batallas que sólo Tomoyo y yo podíamos terminar. Ambas poníamos caras enojadas, pero en realidad nos divertía tanto verlos así. Después de detener toda la escenita que se había armado nos despedimos de ellos y nos fuimos a dormir. Queríamos aprovechar todo el día siguiente para realizar los panoramas que teníamos planeados…

Aquel sábado…lleno de recuerdos…

Tomoyo y yo nos levantamos temprano. El día estaba nublado, pero no hacía frío, así que me puse ropa cómoda (unos jeans, una camiseta manga larga roja y mis zapatillas de tela), y bajamos a desayunar. Fue divertido ver las caras adormiladas de nuestros respectivos novios. Salimos a dar una vuelta a una ciudad pequeña que quedaba a unos diez kilómetros de la casa. Fuimos a mirar algunas cosas en las pequeñas tiendas del centro mientras que los chicos se divertían viendo cosas de pesca. Volvimos a la casa a almorzar y por la tarde salimos en la lancha que se encontraba atracada en el muelle de la casa. Llegamos a un lugar apacible en medio del mar. La brisa refrescaba mi rostro, sentía tanta paz (pensar que eso no duraría mucho)…Shaoran y Eriol estaban felices pescando, mientras que mi mejor amiga me filmaba mirando al mar, y yo, muerta de vergüenza, me intentaba escapar de ella y su fanatismo por grabarme con su cámara…por suerte se le acabó la cinta, así que mientras estaba pendiente de buscar una nueva, me escabullí y me senté al lado de Shaoran, quien se encontraba pensativo, por su mirada pude ver que se sentía tan tranquilo, tan feliz…

-Oye Shaoran…

-Dime, pequeña

-Yo… ¿tú me quieres?

-Las cosas que se te ocurre preguntar. Por supuesto, sabes que te quiero

-¿Me quiere mucho?-a veces me encantaba ponerme como una niña mimada cuando hablaba con él

-Parece que hay alguien por aquí que se está poniendo muy consentida- y me dio un corto beso. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y miré al mar, se sentía tan bien al estar así con él…

-Si, yo soy muy consentida, pero es que tú me mal acostumbras.

-Me gusta que seas así, pero sólo a veces…-lo miré y le saqué la lengua. Apoyé de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro, y no sé por qué pero le dije…

-Sabes, eres una buena persona, y muy, muy lindo…sólo prométeme una cosa…

-Que cosa…

-Nunca cambies, por nada ni por nadie en este mundo. A pesar de lo que pase, no dejes que la vida te arrebate eso que está dentro de ti y que es tan hermoso.

-A veces no sé qué es lo que ves en mí realmente…

-Lo que pasa es que sé que tú, a pesar de ser un poco distante con las demás personas, puedes ver dentro de ellas las cosas buenas que tienen…pero tú mismo no te das cuenta de lo bueno que eres. Tu corazón es muy grande y sé que tienes mucho cariño que entregar, y mucho que dar a este mundo…me da miedo que algún día cambies eso, y te olvides de todo y…

-Shhh…no te preocupes…te quiero…y gracias…-y nos besamos. No sé por qué pero aún me sentía inquieta. Presentimientos…

Después de haber estado gran parte de la tarde en alta mar, volvimos a la costa. Llegamos a la casa a cenar y a alistarnos, Por la noche saldríamos a la ciudad a un local nocturno que habíamos visto en la mañana. Creo que ese día se le pasó la mano a Tomoyo con mi vestuario...Me obligó a ponerme una blusa fucsia de manga tres cuartos que se ajustaba bastante a mi cuerpo, bajo ésta un top negro, una falda de mezclilla plisada, unas medias estilo "can can" negras que cubrían mis piernas hasta la mitad de mis muslos, pero no pudo evitar que me colocase mis zapatillas de lona negras con los cordones a juego de todo el conjunto (con tacones y esas cosas me habría sentido más incómoda aún). Cuando Shaoran me vio, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Pensé que no le gustaría, pero…

-Te ves preciosa

-eh…etto…gracias…

Y salimos a la ciudad. Nos fuimos en la Van, conducida por el señor Aihara. Llegamos al lugar y nos adentramos en la discoteque. La música electrónica estaba a todo volumen y las luces de colores y el humo hacían el ambiente un poco denso, pero algo agradable. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y pedimos una ronda de cervezas. Por lo menos yo no bebía alcohol pero de vez en cuando y con moderación no me parecía mal.

Después nos fuimos a bailar a la pista. Los chicos pidieron algunas cervezas más, y parece que les estaba haciendo algún efecto, porque Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban y no paraban de reírse de cualquier cosa. Shaoran no era muy fanático de bailar, pero igual bailamos mucho y lo pasamos bien. Pero entre cada baile iba acercándome más a él. El calor del lugar, más la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos hizo que esa parte de mí que vive entre sombras saliese a la luz…comencé a coquetear con él. Quería seducirlo, besarlo…que me lleve a otro lugar, donde estemos solos…Me acerqué a su oído y…

-Shaoran, quiero ir a otro lugar…

-¿No te gusta aquí?-me respondió también muy cerca de mi oído, es que el volumen de la música no permitía hablar de otra manera

-Es que quiero…estar a solas contigo…-una sonrisa bastante traviesa cruzó su rostro

-Entonces sígueme, tengo una idea

Me llevó hasta la barra. Compró un par de cervezas y las escondió bajo su sweater. Nos acercamos de nuevo hasta los chicos y les avisamos que nos iríamos antes a la casa porque yo no me sentía muy bien…aunque no sé si eso sirvió de mucho, porque estaban tan "contentos" que apenas se percataron de que les hablamos. Salimos del lugar y caminamos hasta la playa. La noche estaba un poco fría, pero seguimos avanzando por la arena hasta que dejamos de escuchar el ruido de toda la civilización. El lugar estaba solitario, sólo la luna bañaba con sus reflejos de luz nuestras siluetas. Más que perfecto, maravilloso…

Shaoran puso su chaqueta sobre la arena y nos sentamos. Las olas del mar acariciaban la arena, y su sonido era tan relajante…De pronto sentí un pequeño estallido…era mi niño que había abierto una de las cervezas…

-¿Quieres?

-No ahora no, gracias…

Tomó un sorbo. Lo miré fijamente…sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Nos miramos por mucho rato, sin decir ninguna palabra…el silencio no era incómodo, al contrario, con él no necesitaba de muchas palabras, las miradas lo decían todo. En sus ojos vi un fuego, una pasión escondida, un brillo tan especial…Lentamente acercamos nuestros rostros, y sus labios rozaron los míos con dulzura. El sabor de la cerveza en su boca…exquisito. Dejó la lata que tenía en su mano a un lado y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. Nos tendimos en la arena, su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus labios, tan cálidos, acariciaban mi boca…su lengua rozaba la mía…el calor recorría mi piel suavemente…pero no sé por qué, por un momento dudé y me separé lentamente de él. Lo miré a los ojos nuevamente…me pregunté mentalmente si estaba segura del paso que quería dar…pero la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza tan rápido como un rayo…

"…**Recuerda que debes sentirte segura contigo misma. Cuando así sea y llegue el momento, todo saldrá bien, tenlo por seguro…"**

Las palabras de Tomoyo resonaron en mi mente…sentí seguridad, sentí que él era el indicado, pero por sobre todas las cosas…sentí el inmenso amor en mi corazón…amor por él…

-Sakura, yo…lo siento, es que…

-Shh…tontito…si quiero…

Y lo besé con ansiedad, con un poquito de nerviosismo, pero con amor, con pasión, con cariño, con deseo…sentí que sus manos desabrochaban lentamente mi blusa. El calor recorría mi cuerpo, provocando cosquilleos en mi piel, concentrándose en mi vientre…

Me levanté un poco e hice que nos sentáramos. Seguimos besándonos mientras terminaba de quitarme la blusa. Sus dedos rozaban suavemente mi cintura…levantó el top que me cubría y mi piel quedó al descubierto, sólo para él…creo que…le gusté mucho. Sus ojos brillaron, su mirada se paseaba por…mis pechos…sentí un poco de vergüenza, pero sabía que estando con él, todo estaría bien…antes de que hiciera algo, le quité el sweater y vi su pecho, fuerte, su piel cálida…

Me tendió de nuevo en la arena y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Gemidos ahogados salían de mi boca. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi hombro, y siguieron hasta llegar a mis pechos. Besó cada uno de ellos, su lengua rozaba mi piel, sus mordiscos suaves y delicados… y yo me sentía delirar…el calor se hacía cada vez más intenso…

Nos quitamos el resto de la ropa entre besos y caricias. Ver su anatomía por primera vez…su cuerpo…simplemente hermoso…Su calor traspasaba mi piel. Sus besos…Dios, que besos…recorrió mi cuerpo con sus besos, reconociendo cada parte de mí. A momentos lo frenaba un poco, alegando con mordiscos que yo también quería jugar con su cuerpo…besar su pecho desnudo, su cuello, sus hombros…y tocar…cuando toqué _esa_ parte de su anatomía, pude comprobar lo excitado que estaba…arrojó un gruñido mientras yo seguía tocando…mi mente no podía procesar otra cosa que esas imágenes, que se quedan pequeñas al intentar expresarlas en palabras…sus manos tan cálidas, su olor, la suavidad de su piel…sus ojos de fuego, sus labios…mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi corazón latía desbocado, y podía sentir el suyo junto a mi pecho…el calor se me hacía casi insoportable, lo necesitaba conmigo, necesitaba su cuerpo…de pronto tomó mis piernas y las separó lentamente…sabía lo que venía…y lo deseaba…

-Te necesito…mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Se acomodó en mi cuerpo…invadió suavemente mi feminidad…sentí dolor…una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla…

-Perdón…te…hice daño…

-Tranquilo…ya pasará…

Mi amor, se deslizó tierna y delicadamente sobre mi cuerpo…hasta que el dolor se transformó en deseo puro otra vez…con mis besos lo incité a continuara como él quisiese…sus envestidas en mi cuerpo fueron cada vez más intensas…el calor me recorría entera…mis quejidos aumentaban…mis latidos casi hacían estallar mi pecho…hasta que lo sentí…toqué el cielo con mis manos, y sus manos…vi las estrellas (con los ojos cerrados) me sentí completa…me sentí plena…me sentí feliz…Salió de mi cuerpo…

-Shaoran…te…amo…

-Te amo…

Se abrazó a mí. Acaricié sus cabellos con ternura…el hombre que amo…mío, y yo suya, completamente suya…_por siempre_…

Se abrazó a mí, su cabeza se posó sobre mis pechos, y cuando sentí que su respiración se hacía cada vez más acompasada, supe que se había quedado dormido…Me sentí tan en paz…tan bien…dormí un poco y luego desperté…él seguía dormido. Miré la luna…acaricié su cabeza…lo cuidé mientras soñaba…

_Mi primera vez…nuestra primera vez…_

_Nuestro momento…único…_

Pero no sabía que ése quizá sería nuestro último momento en completa paz…

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Taran! Hola! Como estan? Ojala q bien. No sé si les habrá gustado el capítulo, lo hice más largo que de costumbre…realmente debo decir que…por unos días estuve dudando en continuar…entre la falta de inspiración y…mis problemillas (digamos q este no es el mejor momento de mi vida)…pero el apoyo que he recibido me ayudó a continuar con esto…espero les haya gustado. Con respecto al lemon…etto…yo…nunca había escrito uno, y no queria que quedara vulgar o demasiado recargado…además de q era la primera vez de nuestra pareja predilecta, así que cualquier comentario dejen review para saber su opinión.

Capítulo dedicado a todos los lectores del fic, pero una dedicatoria especial a: **Becky Radcliffe, Johanna Ikari, Angel Zafiro, Goddess Aeris, cainat06, Juchiz, anamiyako, crzhime94**, por sus reviews, que fueron las "cucharas que cayeron en mi plato" (ahí explico por que xD) y porque gracias a eso me aclaré en mis ideas, me animé y fui capaz de continuar…

Las respuestas a los reviews estarán mañana en mi profile…

Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos actuales de Sakura

Normal: recuerdos de la antes mencionada Saku xDDD+

**Aclaración extra: **en este capítulo aparece la letra de dos canciones de x-japan (más bien su traducción). Las mezclé y les hice algunas adaptaciones mías (además de que no verifiqué si las traducciones eran correctas, en realidad mientras menos textuales estén, es mejor, así queda un poquitín más original :P) Las canciones son: Endless rain y say anything. Ojalá les guste.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura…

**Sakura-chan Memories**

Por: Lyra sama

…_me siento cada vez peor…tengo tanto frío, mi cuerpo está congelándose lentamente… estoy…no, no tengo ganas de pensarlo ahora…ninguna de las personas que quiero saben que estoy en peligro… me gustaría…decirles todo lo que siento…papá, mamá, hermano…Eriol, Tomoyo…y a ti…mi amor…Shaoran..._

**Capítulo 4: "Confusión, mentiras...engaño"**

El sol se asomó por el horizonte…las olas del mar acariciaban mis oídos con su música…sus brazos me rodearon, y su calor me reconfortó. Nuestro primer amanecer, juntos. En un principio, me costó convencerlo de que debíamos vestirnos, pero al verme temblando de frío, accedió de inmediato a mi petición…es que…sus negativas eran porque…_de tan sólo recordarlo, mi cara arde_…quería seguir haciéndome suya…y…me persuadió una vez más. No puedo negar que yo tenía ganas de estar entre sus brazos por siempre…pero…con la luz de día, alguien podía vernos en esa situación y no quería que eso pasara. Apenas comenzó a aclararse el cielo, nos pusimos nuestra ropa y subimos por unas rocas para sentarnos a ver el paisaje. No necesitábamos palabras…nos teníamos el uno al otro, y con eso bastaba…

Caminamos por la playa, tomados de la mano…pero ambos sabíamos que debíamos dejar nuestro paraíso para volver a la civilización. No queríamos molestar a los señores Aihara ni preocupar a Tomoyo y Eriol, así que mientras avanzábamos por la arena recién humedecida, pensábamos en cómo llegar a la casa...

-Y si…¿le pedimos a alguien en la carretera que nos lleve?

-Podría ser peligroso, Sakura

-No lo creo, amor. Cuando recorrimos la ciudad ayer, vi que la gente de aquí es muy pacífica, además muchas personas saludaron a Tomoyo…creo que en este lugar la mayoría de la gente se conoce…

-Quizá tengas razón. Vamos hacia la carretera y veamos si viene alguien.

-Mi niño…

-Te quiero, niña.

-Te quiero…

No dejábamos de besarnos…a cada momento había un gesto, una mirada, una caricia. Sus brazos me aferraron con fuerza mientras sus labios tocaban los míos con dulzura. Me sujetó fuerte y elevó mi cuerpo del suelo…comenzó a girar conmigo y no parábamos de reír…_felicidad_…

Después de jugar por la playa, nos dirigimos hasta la carretera, esperando a que pase algún vehículo. A lo lejos vimos acercarse una vieja camioneta. Cuando estuvo más cerca de nosotros nos percatamos de que el conductor era el señor Clow, uno de los vecinos de la casa de Tomoyo. Lo habíamos visto antes de salir a la ciudad el día anterior, y nos había saludado con bastante amabilidad, por lo que no dudé en hacerle señas con la mano para que parara. Le pregunté por la ventanilla si nos podía acercar a la casa…y con una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro aceptó. Me senté en la parte trasera con Shaoran, y no me separé de él. Me sentía tan segura al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo... nos fuimos en silencio todo el camino. Mi sentido común me decía que cualquier adulto que va manejando un día domingo por la carretera a las 8 de la mañana no llevaría a dos jóvenes con aspecto desaliñado, que están parados en la orilla del camino sin razón aparente…Pero el señor Clow era distinto. Su mirada añil denotaba la sabiduría que sólo tiene el humano que ha recorrido bastante del difícil camino que es la vida. El tramo en vehículo fue muy corto (caminando nos habría llevado demasiado tiempo), así que apenas nos demoramos 20 minutos. Apenas llegamos, le agradecí por su amabilidad…

-Muchas gracias, señor Clow, de verdad. Qué casualidad que nos haya encontrado usted justamente en la carretera a estas horas.

-Pequeña, déjame decirte que no existen las coincidencias, sólo ocurre lo inevitable. Y un consejo: cuídense mucho, se tienen el uno al otro…si permanecen juntos nada podrá dañarlos…que tengan un hermoso día…

Yo quedé…impactada…sus palabras me marcaron. Tenía razón. Aunque lamentablemente, en esta vida, las cosas no se dan siempre como uno desea…

Llegamos hasta la casa. Entramos por la puerta de la cocina, que por suerte estaba sin llave. No había más que silencio…Los Aihara habían salido a hacer las compras al mercado (al menos eso decía la nota que estaba pegada en el refrigerador)…Nos asomamos por el comedor y el recibidor. Nadie. Subimos por las escaleras. Vimos la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Eriol y ahí estaban…mi mejor amiga y su novio abrazados y durmiendo después de toda su "alegría" en la discotheque. El ambiente estaba impregnado del característico olor del alcohol. Shaoran y yo nos miramos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Era tan cómico verlos así…pero no quisimos despertarlos y seguimos avanzando por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Él se tendió en la cama y yo me recosté a su lado…

-Shaoran, tengo sueño…

-Mejor no duermas ahora. Date una ducha mientras voy a buscar algo en la cocina para desayunar, comemos algo y luego duermes...yo te cuidaré-me miró y sonrió tan tiernamente…

-Creo que tienes razón, en realidad no quiero que me vean así y después Tommy comience a molestarme.

-Entonces bajaré a la cocina a ver que hay

-¿No prefieres bañarte conmigo?-lo miré insinuantemente. Besé su mejilla, acerqué mi boca hasta su oído y susurré despacio-necesito alguien que me ayude con el jabón en la espalda…

-Mejor vete a bañar rápido o no respondo…y créeme que si te atrapo, no te dejo ir más…

Le di un corto beso, y me levanté apresuradamente de la cama. Salí de su habitación para buscar mi ropa y mis cosas. Me escapé porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad y aunque lo que más quería era no separarme de él, estaba consciente de que estábamos de visita en casa de Tomoyo y no quería que alguien nos sorprendiera en situaciones…comprometedoras…pero a pesar de eso a veces me gustaba decirle cosas así, un poquito más atrevidas…

La ducha fue relajante…no quería que las huellas de su cuerpo se borraran del mío, pero sabía que aunque me bañase mil veces seguidas, sus manos y sus labios quedarían marcados a fuego en mi piel. Salí del baño ya más arreglada y me dirigí a la habitación de mi niño que estaba esperándome con una bandeja con un suculento desayuno. Moría de hambre, por lo que casi devoré el pan con mermelada y la leche caliente con chocolate me supo a gloria…mientras las manos de él sostenían su tazón, sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad y yo me puse roja de la vergüenza. Pensé que me reprocharía por comer tan bestialmente, pero…

-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre. Creo que mi hermano tiene razón, definitivamente soy un monstruo…

-Te ves tan linda así

Lo besé una, otra, y otra vez. No podía cansarme de acariciar sus labios. Me sentía entre las nubes. Terminamos de comer y me tendí en su cama. Se quitó algo de ropa y la arrojó en una silla. Me pidió que lo esperase, ya que él tomaría una ducha también. Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue cuando salió de la habitación. Mi cansancio me ganó y Morfeo me recibió entre sus brazos…definitivamente necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando desperté, estaba entre sus brazos. Me miró con ternura. Unos instantes después la señora Aihara nos llamó para almorzar. Cuando llegamos al comedor, vi que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban con cara de zombies y al parecer no recordaban mucho de la noche anterior, porque nos saludaron y no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Ahí nos enteramos que los chicos llegaron en el auto del hijo de uno de los vecinos del lugar, que estaba en el mismo local nocturno que nosotros. Los señores Aihara se habían preocupado por Shaoran y por mí, pero se encontraron con el señor Clow en la ciudad a eso de las 10 y él les dijo que nos había llevado hasta la casa. Ellos nos trataron con tanta amabilidad…terminamos de comer y después nos retiramos a las habitaciones para alistar nuestras cosas…debíamos volver a Tomoeda…aunque francamente no tenía muchas ganas de regresar… es que fue todo tan…maravilloso…creo que fue mi mejor fin de semana, uno que jamás se borrará de mi memoria.

Lunes por la mañana…volver a la preparatoria. Estar en esas clases en las que no podía evitar el quedarme dormida a cada instante. Almorzar con los chicos y por la tarde, asistir a una de mis adoradas prácticas de atletismo. Era tan relajante correr por las pistas, sentir la brisa chocando contra mi rostro. Es que una de las cosas que más me gustan (y que mejor se me dan) son las actividades físicas. Por este motivo el consejo de estudiantes de mi instituto me había elegido como una de las encargadas del área de deportes. Me encantaba participar en los eventos, y en más de alguna ocasión, gané las competencias que hacíamos con otras preparatorias de la ciudad.

Las cosas por esos días marchaban en forma normal. Pero un par de semanas después comencé a notar situaciones algo…extrañas. Nagano comenzó a hostigarme, pero yo no le hacía caso. Más de alguna vez trató de acercarse a mí, pero yo lo dejaba hablando solo. Karen se había hecho casi amiga íntima de Meiling, una de nuestras compañeras de clase que al parecer estaba algo interesada en mi novio, pero él nunca la había tomado en cuenta. Shaoran andaba más callado que de costumbre, ya no estaba tan cariñoso conmigo, y cuando le preguntaba que si sucedía algo, siempre me decía que no pasaba nada. Además Tomoyo y Eriol discutían cada dos por tres. Karen vivía acosando a Eriol, y mi amiga mostraba evidentemente su enojo. Parecía que en cualquier momento una bomba iba a explotar y yo no sabía por qué…todo era demasiado confuso.

Una tarde me llamaron del consejo de estudiantes para comenzar la organización de un campeonato de basketball que se realizaría en unos dos meses más. Asistí a la reunión y después de llegar a un acuerdo con el presidente, finalizó la junta y salí al solitario pasillo rumbo a los casilleros para sacar mis cosas e irme a casa. Pero cuando iba caminando, sentí que una mano tocó mi hombro y me volteé a ver quién era…

-Hola Tetsu, ¿ocurre algo?-era Tetsu Miyazawa, uno de mis compañeros de salón y parte del consejo de estudiantes.

-Sakura, debo decirte algo…

-Dime

-Es que tú…me gustas mucho-mi cara en ese momento enrojeció por la vergüenza y la incomodidad de la situación, por nada más que eso.

-Tetsu, tú sabes que yo siento algo importante por otra persona y…

-Lo sé, pero…quisiera darte algo-se acercó hacia mí y… ¿acaso pensaba besarme? Por un momento me sentí aturdida. Tetsu, el chico con el que no había tenido más que un par de conversaciones, ahora se me estaba declarando y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro. Reaccioné tardíamente, porque cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mi boca, lo empujé bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- y me alejé corriendo de allí. Mis nervios estaban de punta, tanto que cuando llegué a mi casillero y quise sacar las llaves para abrir el candado, éstas se cayeron de mi mano. Apenas pude abrí la pequeña puerta y saqué mi mochila. Corrí hacia la casa de Tomoyo desesperadamente. Mientras iba en camino pensaba qué hacer…llegué a la conclusión de que mejor debía guardar silencio y dejar las cosas como estaban. No quería ser la causante de más problemas…

Los días pasaban, y todo cada vez se ponía peor. Shaoran definitivamente no era el mismo. Mis amigos estaban distantes. Me sentía entre extraños…

Miré por la ventana, al parecer el día acompañaba bien al ambiente que se estaba formando entre nosotros, porque las nubes grises en el cielo daban indicio de que pronto llovería. Me sentí algo triste…tenía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz. El timbre sonó y me levanté de mi asiento. Arreglé mis cosas y salí del salón…pensé que alguno de los chicos me alcanzaría pero estaba equivocada. Caminé hasta el viejo árbol de cerezo que estaba en uno de los jardines de la preparatoria. Me quedé ahí contemplándolo mientras me preguntaba qué hacer…hasta que sentí que una mano tomó la mía. Me sentí feliz pensando que era Shaoran que venía a buscarme, pero…

-Suéltame ahora Nagano-era el imbécil de Kinta, la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento. Apenas me di cuenta de que era él y no quien yo esperaba, traté de soltarme de su mano pero no pude…

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te tome la mano?

-Sabes bien que no quiero nada contigo, creí que hace unas semanas las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros, pero parece que sigues siendo el mismo idiota que en la secundaria.

-No es que sea un idiota, Sakura. Es sólo que quiero tomar algo que siempre ha sido mío…nunca pude probar qué tan buena eres para satisfacer a alguien como yo.

-Deja de decir estupideces y déjame en paz ¿quieres?

-No, no voy a dejarte tranquila hasta que pueda hacerte lo que quiero…-traté de zafarme de su agarre pero fue peor. Acorraló mi cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Me moví tratando de golpearlo pero sus manos sostenían fuertemente mis muñecas y sus piernas tenían entrampadas a las mías. Me besó, y sentí desesperación, odio, asco…de pronto se separó de mí y sonrió con sorna…

Miré hacia un lado y ahí estaba…Shaoran de pie observándonos. Su mirada oscurecida.

-Así que era verdad…-eso alcancé a escuchar de su boca, volteó y se alejó corriendo. Estaba en un estado de shock tan grande que no atinaba a reaccionar. Mi cuerpo se heló completamente, y de un momento a otro me encontré en el suelo, lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y una tétrica risa resonaba en el aire. Kinta me había soltado y ahora el muy maldito estaba riéndose…

-Así quería verte, "linda" Sakura-me miraba con odio. Me sentí tan mal…las palabras de Shaoran seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza y no era capaz de entender. No sabía qué estaba pasando…

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? Quiero saber qué está pasando…ahora!-necesitaba una explicación, y si alguien no me la daba me volvería loca…

-Yo puedo decirte lo que quieres saber-esa era la voz de Karen. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, y qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

- Tu adorado Shaoran ha estado recibiendo ciertas cartas de una "amiga" que ha estado informándole de tus sucios movimientos. Así que resultaste ser toda una conquistadora, ¿verdad querida?-ahora si que ya esto estaba saliéndose de control. Estaba confundida.

-Karen me ayudó en todo esto, además de alguno que otro cómplice-ese era el imbécil que hablaba-convencimos a Li de que tú eras una mentirosa que lo estaba engañando descaradamente. Y ahora dudo que te perdone.

-¿Por qué todo esto? Que te hice yo ahora, Kinta…

-Por fin me llamaste como me gusta, y no, ahora no hiciste nada, pero antes sí. La humillación que me hiciste pasar no tuvo límites para mí…-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de que yo había sido la que…

-Por si te lo preguntas, sí, me di cuenta de que tú fuiste la de la bromita de los vestidores. Sabia que la chica que vi salir huyendo tan sospechosamente eras tú, por suerte pude reconocerte. Me sentí tan humillado. No quise acusarte con el director porque si lo hacía, lo más probable es que yo hubiese quedado como el soplón y tú te habrías hecho buena fama entre los chicos por ejecutar "la payasada del año". Pensé en una forma de vengarme pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada, ya que me dejaste en ridículo frente a todos nuestros compañeros. Siempre tuve la idea en la cabeza de que si algún día se me daba la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por todo lo que pasé, lo haría. Y vaya qué oportunidad la que tuve ahora.

-Te recuerdo que eras tú el poco hombre que estaba tendiéndome una trampa. Hice lo que hice porque sabía que me ibas a hacer algo malo. Me dijiste que me querías, me ilusionaste y luego querías burlarte de mí frente a todos. Te escuché a ti y a tus amigos cuando hablaban de la apuesta que habían hecho entre ustedes, así que no te hagas el inocente ¿quieres?

-Así que por eso lo hiciste…en todo caso, ya cobré mi venganza. Estás perdida, estúpida…-él ya estaba hartándome…pero a pesar de que ya podía asociar algunas cosas de toda esa avalancha que se me había venido encima, había algo que no tenía sentido alguno, aparentemente…

-¿Y tú, Jones? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que hagas esto?

-Nada más que ser una mosquita muerta de lo peor…Kinta es mi amigo, y por supuesto que iba a ayudarlo. Además, por fin Meiling tendrá el camino libre para estar con Li, o quizá…yo me quede con él, pobrecito, debe estar tan despechado, que algún consuelo le hará falta. O mejor aún, en una de esas obtengo a Hiiragizawa, que tampoco está nada mal y…-en ese momento, mi rabia creció y era tanta, que no pude controlarme, y mientras ella seguía con su interminable discurso, me levanté del suelo y me arrojé hacia ella a empujarla violentamente. Kinta trató de interponerse, pero le pegué una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas.

-Miren, idiotas, no vuelvan a acercarse a mí ni a Tomoyo. Ya obtuvieron lo que querían, me ganaron ¿no? Así que déjenme en paz, maldita sea!

No quería ver más sus caras, así que salí como un rayo de allí. Gasté mis últimas energías en correr por las calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar al parque pingüino. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer fuertemente, y yo no podía parar de llorar. Aún no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho, mi garganta estaba oprimida…no sabía qué hacer…de verdad que no sabía dónde ir, estaba desesperada, triste, confundida…

Un rato después caminé hasta la casa. Estaba completamente empapada. Entré sin hacer ruido, quería esquivar a todo ser humano que pudiese verme. Subí las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo con rumbo hacia mi habitación, pero me detuve cuando pasé por fuera de la habitación de Tomoyo y escuché que de ahí adentro provenían leves sollozos. Toqué a su puerta pero no me respondió. Me atreví a abrirla lentamente, y me encontré con mi amiga tendida en su cama, llorando como una magdalena. Entré y cerré la puerta. Me senté en la cama y ella apenas me vio se levantó de su sitio y me abrazó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lloramos juntas un bueno rato, hasta que…

-Saku… ¿es por Shaoran, verdad?-asentí levemente

-¿Tú estás así por Eriol, verdad?-asintió también

Por muy extraño que parezca, en un fugaz momento ambas sonreímos…creo que fue porque ambas sabíamos que a pesar de nuestros malos momentos, nos teníamos como amigas para apoyarnos en situaciones como esa…sin la amistad de Tomoyo, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo en aquel entonces…

Me cambié de ropa, para no agregar una gripe a mi nueva lista de problemas. Le conté a mi amiga todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sorprendió bastante, y me aconsejó que hablara con Shaoran, ya que las dos sabíamos que cualquier cosa que le hubiesen contado eran mentiras…

-Debes hablar con él, no sabemos qué es lo que pudieron haberle dicho, pero al parecer fue bastante convincente. Es extraño porque Shaoran te quiere, amiga, se nota. Esos dos inventaron una buena mentira, pero tienes que estar tranquila, ya que tú sabes que no has hecho nada malo.

-Lo sé, Tomoyo, yo estoy tranquila en ese sentido. Lo que me tiene inquieta es saber qué fue lo que hicieron esos desgraciados, y me da pena el hecho de que él se haya ido así y esté creyendo quizá qué barbaridades de mí.

-Por eso, mañana ve la posibilidad de hablar con él. Es la única forma de que despejes tus dudas y veas cómo están realmente las cosas.

-Eso haré, aunque no tenga ganas de ir a clases, porque estarán ellos, de verdad que no tengo ganas de verlos, pero debo hacerlo. Oye, hay algo que no me has dicho… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Eriol y tú?

-Ay Sakura...hace ya varios días que las cosas no andaban bien. El conflicto comenzó por Karen, ya que esa tipa andaba detrás de Eriol a cada instante. Por supuesto que eso me molestó, y tú ya sabes que hablé con él al respecto en todos los tonos. Pero las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control, ya que él se ofendió porque cree que yo no le tengo confianza, y no es eso lo que me pasa, más bien es en ella en quien no confío. El asunto es que hoy la discusión fue de mal en peor, y ninguno de los dos dio el brazo a torcer, así que nos enojamos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Me sentí tan mal…ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón con desconfiar de ella, pero necesito unos días para calmarme y pensar las cosas, y creo que él también lo necesita para darse cuenta de la situación real.

-Es verdad, date tiempo tú y otórgaselo a él, creo que es lo más sensato…ojala que todo esto tenga alguna solución…

Al otro día no tenía ganas levantarme, mucho menos de ir a la preparatoria. No quería ver la cara del par de idiotas que habían armado una red de mentiras que yo aún no era capaz de dimensionar, porque me faltaba hacer algo, y no tenía el suficiente valor…debía hablar con Shaoran para saber qué clase de estupideces le habían metido en la cabeza. A pesar de sentir miedo, me levanté más temprano de lo acostumbrado, me alisté y me fui caminando al instituto. Cuando llegué, ninguno de los involucrados estaba en el salón, por lo que aproveché de hablar con una de mis compañeras, Kaoru, para cambiarle de puesto. Ella se sentaba en la misma fila que yo pero unos puestos más adelante. Aunque estaba presente en el salón y sabía que debía enfrentar lo que se me venía, me pareció adecuado cambiarme de lugar, ya que estar entre Shaoran y Kinta sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles para mí. Tomoyo, al llegar, me vio e hizo lo mismo. Habló con Niko, otra de nuestras compañeras y también aceptó cambiar de lugar con ella.

Cuando llegaron las dos personas a las que más les tenía rencor en ese momento, miré por la ventana y me hice la tonta. Lo que más me dolió fue cuando Shaoran entró en el salón y ni siquiera me miró. Las clases comenzaron y, por supuesto, yo no era capaz de prestarle ni un poco de atención a las palabras de los profesores. Así transcurrió la mañana. A mediodía, mientras Tomoyo y yo almorzábamos juntas, Eriol y Shaoran andaban por su lado. Trataba de reunir valor para hablar con él, pero nada, mis esfuerzos eran en vano. No encontraba el momento, ni el modo, ni las palabras para decirle lo que sentía, lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo…

Las clases de la tarde fueron otra tortura y ni siquiera la práctica de atletismo me ayudó a relajarme un poco. Estaba nerviosa, me sentía intranquila. En todo el maldito día no había podido hablar con él, en realidad no me había atrevido ni por un instante a acercarme. Después de cumplir con mi entrenamiento, me cambié y salí del instituto sin rumbo fijo. Mis pies me llevaron por ese camino que había hecho ya varias veces. Sin siquiera pensarlo estaba en frente del edificio donde él vivía, y no sabía si debía hacer la locura que se paseaba por mi mente…

Reuní valor y le hice caso a mi corazón. Entré en el lugar y subí hasta el cuarto piso. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a su puerta. Toqué el timbre…contaba los segundos que se me hacían eternos. Toqué una segunda vez. Mi corazón latía tan intensamente que pensé que se me saldría del pecho, pero no retrocedí. Las cosas debían aclararse de una vez, no soportaba tener en mi mente todas esas dudas, las cosas aún estaban confusas y tenía que hacer algo para remediar lo que Kinta y esa tipa habían hecho…mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuché pasos desde dentro de su departamento…

Abrió la puerta y…su reacción no fue la mejor. He llegado a conocerlo tanto que…realmente sabía que no se sentía bien viéndome ahí parada en frente de él y sin posibilidades de evitarme…

-Shaoran…hola…yo… me dejarías pasar sólo un momento? Necesito decirte algo importante.

No me respondió, no sé por qué pero sólo se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Su mirada era sombría, ni un poco similar a esa mirada cálida que me enamoró desde el primer día…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-no sé de qué parte de mí saqué valor pero lo hice.

-No sé realmente de qué quieres hablar, creo que ya todo está claro.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Respecto a lo de Nagano, yo…

-No digas nada. Ayer me demostraste lo que realmente sientes por él. No sé cómo pudiste mentirme tan descaradamente, Sakura. Creí cada una de tus palabras pero…ya abrí los ojos-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…ese no era Shaoran…o eso era lo que yo quería creer…

-Lo que viste ese día era una mentira, Kinta y yo nunca estaríamos juntos porque…

Mientras hablaba, comenzó a reírse, pero en forma sarcástica, me atrevería a decir que con rabia, con dolor…podía verlo en su mirada…

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a creerte?

-Pero, pensé que…

-Por favor, deja de mentirme. Me enteré de todo lo que has estado haciendo. ¿Tú crees que no me duele que juegues conmigo?

-¿Ahora crees que he estado jugando contigo? Perdón pero yo no he hecho eso-comencé a exaltarme, no estaba dejándome hablar, no creía en mí, y eso también dolía, y mucho.

-Ya no seas hipócrita, no creo que las fotos mientan…-salió inesperadamente de la sala y fue hasta su habitación. Momentos después volvió con varios sobres en su mano.

-Si quieres que vuelva a abrir esto no lo pienso hacer…aquí están todos los sobres que alguien ha dejado en mi casillero estos días. Dudé hasta el último momento, pero…con lo que vi ayer quedó todo claro. Sé feliz con él si eso es lo que quieres.-Dejó unos sobres encima de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, definitivamente quería que me fuera. Tomé los sobres y me encaminé a la puerta también. Definitivamente no estaba resultando nada bien...me sentía pésimo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba desorientada, quería pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla…

-Pero… sólo quiero explicarte…si me dejaras…

-No tengo ganas, de verdad. Sólo déjame en paz ¿quieres? Y, por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí…

-Lo siento, pero realmente no sé qué es lo que te metieron en la cabeza….me…duele saber que ni siquiera has estado escuchándome…ojala pienses mejor las cosas…cuando…-mis sollozos estaban impidiéndome hablar claramente-cuando…hagas eso…hablaremos…yo…-me acerqué hasta él y mirándolo a los ojos le dije…-te…quiero…

Salí corriendo de ahí. No miré a mi alrededor, creo que choqué con alguien al salir a la calle. No vi hacia atrás, sólo corría sin parar…mientras mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas…tristeza…tristeza…más maldita y miserable tristeza…

Corrí hasta llegar al parque pingüino. Me senté en uno de los solitarios columpios…llovería otra vez. El gris del cielo me acompañaba en mi dolor. No podía creerlo, la persona que más amo en este mundo…ni siquiera me había escuchado. Comencé a abrir uno a uno los sobres…todos eran mensajes anónimos. Decían cada estupidez…cosas como:

"**no sé cómo puedes seguir con ella si está usándote",** **"…le gusta tratarte como a una cosa con la que pasar el rato, te usa para ganarse más popularidad, eso se nota"**…o… **"…Sakura comenta en los vestidores de chicas que no eres más que un pasatiempo, yo misma lo he escuchado…"**, pero uno de los comentarios más fuertes y asquerosos era**…"…ella es tan hipócrita…se hace la santa, pero ya se ha acostado con la mitad de los chicos del instituto y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta…"**

Entre el montón de mentiras escritas en esas hojas, estaban unas fotos…en algunas aparecía Kinta casi acorralándome en los casilleros (esos momentos eran de las veces que el muy idiota trataba de hablarme y dárselas de galán de quinta categoría), pero la foto que más me llamó la atención fue en una que salíamos Tetsu y yo. Él estaba muy cerca de mí y yo estaba muy roja (esa fue de aquella vez que él se me declaró pero lo rechacé por razones obvias)…detrás de esa foto había algo escrito:

"**él es otro de los amantes de "tu Sakura". Se nota que no pierde el tiempo en el consejo estudiantil"**

Y yo que había pensado que no debía contar nada de esa vez para no causar más problemas. Idiota, idiota, idiotas…esto iba de mal en peor. Shaoran no me creía, me sentía dañada, herida…por fin lo había comprendido todo. El acoso fue tanto que…él se cegó por la rabia, y…no me escuchaba, no quería hacerlo…mis lágrimas aumentaban…no podía parar de llorar…del cielo cayeron más lágrimas…

Caminando en la lluvia

mi cuerpo queda empapado por el dolor

allí me encuentro en la soledad…

…Sé que en este mundo hay mucho más dolor en otras personas que han vivido más experiencias. El hambre, el frío, el abandono, el sufrimiento por la pérdida de los que aman…la muerte…pero a pesar de eso yo seguía llorando, aunque sabía que había cosas peores, seguía doliéndome el alma…

…el amor fluye sacudiendo mi cuerpo

como las rosas de mis recuerdos

guardo el amor para ti dentro de mí…

Y es que el ser humano sólo sabe de dolor cuando lo vive. Siempre que pude mostré una sonrisa a los demás, siempre con un consejo, con una palabra de apoyo…siempre con alguna frase optimista, como: "hay cosas peores, puedes superarlo"…pero en ese momento no era capaz ni de seguir mis propios consejos…

Lluvia sin fin...cae en mi corazón...

en este corazón herido

déjame olvidar todo el odio, toda la tristeza.

Sólo cuando uno siente lo que es ser rechazado por…esa persona…ahí recién sabe cuánto daño puede causar eso. Uno escucha, apoya, intenta comprender a alguien cuando está en dificultades, pero…jamás es lo mismo que cuando lo vives en carne propia…

…El tiempo congelado me hace tiritar

Construiré mis memorias manchadas, hasta que la tristeza acabe…

Tenía ganas de despertar y reírme del mal sueño pero…era imposible. No servía siquiera intentar pellizcarme la piel. Esa era mi realidad. No podía creer que siempre los demás quisiesen hacerme la vida imposible tantas veces…desde pequeña el mismo cuento…después de lo mal que lo había pasado, había encontrado el amor y la felicidad…sí, porque estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Shaoran Li. Pero como ya me he dicho varias veces…todo en esta vida se paga…incluso la propia felicidad…

…Y aunque intento retenerte,

te desvaneces ante mí

eres sólo una ilusión, pero si fueras real,

me enfrentaría a ti…

Di algo, aquella palabra bendecida

Atrévete, sólo miéntele un poco a mi corazón

Tú di algo, solo dime una dulce mentira,

pero no acabes con mi corazón…

Quisiera verlo aparecer…que me escuchara, poder estar entre sus brazos otra vez. Quisiera un beso…uno más…quisiera haber aprovechado más la última vez que acarició mis labios con ternura, haberle dicho un…te amo, pero con más cariño…

Me hubiese gustado escuchar una palabra más, tan sólo una más…

…Sólo bastaba con que dijeras algo,

cualquier cosa que quisieras, que sintieras…

La lluvia me empapó entera…pero no me importó, me levanté y seguí caminando…recorrí cada lugar en el que habíamos estado juntos…quería volver atrás, a aquellos días…pero eso era imposible. Desde ahora todo cambiaría, sus palabras fueron determinantes. Las esperanzas en mí iban muriéndose…

El tiempo cambia mi vida, pero mi corazón te recuerda igual

El tiempo cambia mi corazón, pero mi amor por ti no va a cambiar…

Quisiera tenerte aquí

Quisiera que me dejaras estar una vez más en tu corazón,

en tus lágrimas y en tus recuerdos…

Pero estoy sola, y sigo en esta lluvia sin fin…

_Puedo verme ahí, llorando, recordando y sintiendo ese dolor…esos fueron algunos de los peores momentos de lo que ha sido mi corta existencia…_

Llegué a casa y le conté todo a Tomoyo. Se puso tan triste, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Por eso tomé la decisión de no hablarle más del tema, no quería seguir dañándola…ella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que yo le agregue uno más a su lista…

Los días que siguieron fueron todo un desastre. A Karen y a Kinta no les bastó con lo que me hicieron, sino que, en base a las porquerías que les inventaron a Shaoran, se pusieron a regar rumores de mí por toda mi clase. No se tardaron mucho en repartir sus mentiras por toda la preparatoria. La mayoría de las chicas me miraban con mala cara, casi pensando que yo era una cualquiera. Además hay que agregarle a mis conflictos un nuevo factor: Meiling estaba aprovechándose de todo lo que había pasado y andaba enganchada de Shaoran apenas podía. Él no la tomaba mucho en cuenta, pero si yo me acercaba un poco más de la cuenta a donde ellos estaban, él le hacía un gesto amable a ella y por supuesto que la chica babeaba por él. Eran todo tan…patético, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

Sentía tanta rabia y dolor…pero sólo guardaba silencio. Mi mente procesaba tantas cosas que…realmente llegué a pensar que estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba. Y lo peor es que no podía creer cómo habían personas tan malvadas que les resultaba todo tan bien. Realmente yo no puedo decir que soy alguien perfecta. Soy como cualquier persona, tengo mis defectos y virtudes. He cometido errores y he tenido aciertos, pero puedo decir que, de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, ninguna de mis acciones ha sido por el gusto de hacerle el mal a los demás. Y si me he vengado, ha sido sólo en respuesta al daño que me han hecho. Sé que eso no me justifica, pero por lo menos demuestra que en mi corazón no hay de esa maldad pura que existe en algunas personas, y lamentablemente tuve la desdicha de conocer a más de uno de esos seres sin sentimientos, pero…así es la vida…

Tomoyo comenzó a dejar de ir a clases, sus problemas con Eriol seguían y mi amiga se inventó una gripe para no ir al "matadero" en que se había transformado el instituto y verle la cara. Así que me sentía más sola, pero entendía a mi amiga, y preferí respetar su decisión.

Como mi "popularidad" (que para mi fue un concepto que jamás existió ni tuvo importancia) bajó bastante (y en el pésimo sentido de la palabra), me ocurrieron cosas de lo más raras. Recuerdo una en especial, que fue la que cambió todo el panorama…

Chiharu Mihara era una de mis compañeras de salón, y digamos que…no tenía muy buena fama entre los chicos, se decían bastantes rumores de ella, se le habían atribuido varias "conquistas" diferentes y un solo novio estable: Takashi Yamasaki, que estaba en otra preparatoria de Tomoeda. En realidad yo no conversaba mucho con ella, no por lo que decían los demás, eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, sino que era porque sentía que ella me miraba feo. Quizá no le agradaba mi carácter, no lo sé. Pero desde que habían comenzado mis problemas, Chiharu comenzó a hablarme e incluso hacíamos algunos trabajos juntas. Realmente desconozco las razones por las cuales comenzó a juntarse conmigo (quizá encontraba en mí un apoyo, alguien parecido a ella, debido a todo lo que se hablaba de mi persona en esos días). Los rumores de mí eran el chisme estelar de cada día para mis compañeras de clase y ninguna de ellas, que casi presumían de ser mis "amigas", se volvió a juntar conmigo en ese tiempo, todas me voltearon la espalda. En cambio, con Chiharu tenía una compañía segura en clases, por lo menos por un rato. Una mañana, mientras nos tocaba organizarnos para hacer un trabajo de literatura en parejas, ella y yo comenzamos una charla que no tenía nada que ver con la clase…

-Chiharu, sabes…he aprendido a conocerte y eres una persona muy linda, te he tomado bastante aprecio y confianza.

-Sabes, debo confesarte algo. Al principio me caías mal, pero aprendí a conocerte mejor y eres buena. En realidad nunca he creído lo que dicen de ti, y sé que decías la verdad cuando me contaste lo que te hicieron Nagano y esa muñequita de porcelana con cerebro de mosquito. En realidad poco me importa lo que digan los demás, los rumores son sólo eso, palabras…

-Lo que importan son los hechos…muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, nunca pensé que nos haríamos amigas, sobre todo por las cosas que estoy viviendo…

-No te preocupes, y no te aflijas más. Sabes, he estado pensando en algo para que mates dos pájaros de un tiro…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Uno de los chicos del salón, de los pocos que son amigos míos, va a organizar una fiesta en su casa, que créeme es bastante grande. Podríamos ir y hacer de las nuestras…

-Pero… ¿hacer qué? ¿Cómo podría "matar dos pájaros de un tiro" si es que voy? No entiendo

-Déjame explicarte…vamos y hacemos dos cosas, la primera: entre que te maquillas, te arreglas muy bonita y vas a rodearte de gente, te distraes un rato y pasamos juntas las penas; y la segunda: podríamos hacer algo para que puedas hacerle tragar sus palabras al poco hombre de Nagano. Imagínate, van a estar todos nuestros compañeros y muchos más de la preparatoria…

-Serían testigos de lo imbécil de ese tipo…eso podría reivindicarme, y de paso poder demostrarle a Shaoran que lo que pasó fue un malentendido…

-¿Lo amas?

-Etto…realmente…lo amo…

Ese día surgió la idea que cambiaría muchas cosas. Sabía que quizá correría muchos riesgos al ejecutar mi plan, pero, en verdad, sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder...

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola! Como están? Yo no estoy muy bien…estas son fechas que antes eran buenas para mí pero…ya no. En fin, aquí otro capítulo después de ausentarme por varios días. Si queda listo lanzaré a más tardar en un par de días el capítulo siguiente (aunque no prometo nada) pero apenas lo tenga listo lanzo lo que se viene…mi idea original era juntar dos capítulos y lanzarlos a la vez, pero prefiero dejarlos con la duda de algunas cosas un tiempito más xD…no sé si les está gustando esto…en realidad escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza. En realidad no soy escritora ni nada pero esto lo estoy haciendo por un poco de recreación, creo que lo necesitaba y hasta ahora me ha hecho bien. Si algo les molesta de la historia háganmelo saber a través de un comentario si es que hay ánimos y tiempo…de veras gracias a todos por su tiempo para leer esto y a las personas que me han enviado su comentario…se les agradece en el alma…

Y si les molestó algo del "megamix" que hice con las canciones de x-japan, pueden decirlo…en lo personal me gustó hacerlo, ya que algunas de las frases no son traducciones de la canción en sí, sino que más bien junté las dos canciones y las muté metiéndoles palabras mías también xD…así que quedó más como una poesía casi original xP…

Disculpen que no conteste reviews ahora, pero…lo haré mañana (y por donde corresponde, en un MP a cada autora, y los anóminos los dejaré en mi profile, así que no se preocupen)

Espero se encuentren bien…buena suerte!

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos actuales de Sakura (y algún sueño por ahí :P)

Normal: recuerdos de la antes mencionada Saku xDDD+

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura…

**Sakura-chan Memories**

Por: Lyra sama

_La oscuridad es mi única aliada ahora…quiero seguir luchando, no puedo quedarme así nada más…si tengo que morir, no va a ser sin pelear…contra el tiempo, contra lo que sea…si pudiera pedir ayuda…si tan sólo tuviese mi teléfono móvil…maldita mi suerte…en realidad ya no me sirve protestar…sólo me queda tener fe en que…pase lo que pase, todo estará bien…_

**Capítulo 5: amistad, verdades…revelaciones**

Me habían pasado ya tantas cosas en poco tiempo…y ahora esto. Tuve un sueño extraño, y apenas desperté, me levanté apresuradamente una mañana a mirar el pequeño calendario que estaba sobre el escritorio de mi habitación. Fijé mi vista en los últimos días del mes de Marzo…cinco días seguidos encerrados en círculos…y según mis cálculos, ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde esos días. En ese momento pensé y…no, no podía ser posible, era lo único que me faltaba…

_Embarazada?...yo…embarazada?_

Había pasado más de un mes desde mi último…periodo (cosa bastante anormal en mí) y…la idea de que ese retraso fuera porque había otra vida dentro de mí, no era algo alentador. No significa que no me gusten los bebés ni nada por el estilo pero…teniendo apenas diecisiete años y con el problema que tenía con el que en ese momento era mi ex – novio… el hecho de estar esperando un hijo de él, no era algo que me hiciera morirme de risa. Y claro, era obvio que yo tuviese ese miedo…había roto una de las reglas de oro: para…_esos momentos_…usar siempre protección. Creo que ese era un "pequeño" detalle que en cierta ocasión se nos había olvidado (rebobínese a…_mi primera vez_). Apenas me di cuenta de que ya se me hacía tarde, me vestí, bajé rápidamente las escaleras y después de tomar del refrigerador una manzana para desayunar me dirigí al instituto…

Mi mente por esos días vagaba mientras iba caminando a la preparatoria. Apenas llegaba, me cambiaba los zapatos de calle al calzado reglamentario y caminaba por el pasillo sin desviarme ni por un momento de mi rumbo. Me sentía como un zombie, no era capaz de distinguir las siluetas a mi alrededor, éramos sólo mi mundo y yo…hasta que llegaba al salón…posaba mi mirada en un lugar en particular y ahí estaba…Shaoran con su mirada llena de rencor e indiferencia…_y dolor_... En esos momentos mi estómago se volvía un manojo de nervios y apenas era capaz de controlarme…_de contenerme_… trataba de actuar fríamente, y me resultaba…sólo por unos instantes, porque apenas podía sentarme en mi puesto, apoyaba mis brazos en la mesa y recostaba mi cabeza sobre ellos escondiendo mi rostro…no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría todo eso…quizá sería hasta el viernes, pensé, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco…pero desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro. Levanté la vista y era Chiharu…

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña saltamontes?

-Muy bien, maestra- ambas soltamos una pequeña risa, nos gustaba bromear así. Por lo menos podía hacer chistes con alguien en todo el salón, sin que me mirara mal. En ese momento era increíble para mí que ambas nos hubiésemos hecho tan amigas en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Todo listo para el viernes?

-Casi. Falta la ropa de "combate" adecuada para el momento.

-No creo…me imagino que Daidouji se encargará de eso. Es famosa por hacer ropa bonita, lo ha demostrado en todas las obras de teatro que hemos tenido. Ha sido la diseñadora estrella de la preparatoria.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…es que con todo lo que le ha pasado con Eriol, no ha estado muy motivada para hacer algo.

-Mmm…creo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tú crees que le molestará si le hago una visita contigo después de clases?

-O sea, si te refieres a que quieres ir a su casa, no creo pero…preferiría llamarla antes para decirle ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, la conoces mejor que nadie aquí, además no quiero importunarla.

-No, no creo, pero es que prefiero avisarle, sólo como una formalidad. Ya verás que Tomoyo es bastante amable.

Seguimos conversando hasta que comenzó la clase. No era capaz de entender por qué la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de mi salón podían mirar tan feo a Chiharu. No tenía muy buena fama, pero nada de lo que decían era verdad… es cierto que tuvo varios romances, pero apenas conoció a Yamazaki, había cambiado y salía sólo con él…pero lamentablemente había quedado estigmatizada entre la "socialité" que formaban la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. Además había otra cosa: estaba su aspecto, que quizá era algo…extraño para ellos. Habían varios detalles, por ejemplo: usaba las uñas pintadas de color negro y se peinaba con dos grandes trenzas, que arreglaba con cintas finas de color morado o negro. Utilizaba un poco de maquillaje (sombra en los ojos y brillo labial), y tenía dos piercing en su oreja izquierda (lo recuerdo bien porque me llamaban bastante la atención la luna y el sol que usaba como pendientes). En realidad, nada de esto era demasiado recargado, pero en el instituto nadie se vestía así, ni tenía esa personalidad con un toque algo…agresivo. Aunque en realidad esto era sólo una apariencia, ya que Chiharu era una muy buena persona. Ahí me di cuenta de algo muy importante: la masa del instituto se dejaba llevar mucho por lo superficial. En momentos como ése pude tomarle el peso a este detalle, y realmente me sentía algo avergonzada por formar parte de ellos…sí, porque a pesar de que yo no sea una persona que se fije en esas cosas ni mucho menos discrimine a la gente, me juntaba con ellos y, al escuchar sus malos comentarios sobre los demás, nunca les expuse mis ideas…el miedo a ser rechazada otra vez (como en la secundaria) era más fuerte…pero en la situación en la que me encontraba, eso ya no importaba. Con todo mi problema pude darme cuenta de quienes eran las personas que realmente valían la pena…

Por mi mente pasa otra imagen…Chiharu interactuando con Tomoyo en su casa. Apenas llegamos a la mansión, nos recibió Nara (una de las tantas sirvientas), y pasamos al pequeño y acogedor salón donde Tomoyo acostumbraba recibir sus visitas. Chiharu esta muy impresionada con todo lo que veía, no podía creer cómo una chica que tenía todos esos lujos, podía asistir a una preparatoria tan normal como Seijô. Pero esa era mi amiga Tommy, una chica con un gran corazón y con algo muy importante que no se encuentra en muchas personas: humildad….

-Daidouji-san, muchas gracias por recibirme, espero no te moleste.

-No te preocupes, es muy grato que me visites. Sakura me ha contado de la amistad que han formado. Me alegra saber que mi amiga no está sola en el instituto. Lamentablemente no me he sentido muy bien y…no he podido acompañarla como quisiera…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Los chicos pueden llegar a ser demasiado fastidiosos para mi gusto, y en parte por eso estoy aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo…

Yo me encontraba de espectadora en esta conversación, ya que me parecía interesante ver qué resultaría de todo ese diálogo…

-Dime, Mihara-san…¿Qué ocurre?

-Por favor, sólo llámame Chiharu. Y…con respecto a lo que tengo que hablar contigo…es que…se trata de ti, y también de Sakura.

-Entonces llámame Tomoyo, pero…no comprendo, explícame a qué te refieres.

-Es que Sakura me contó lo que te ocurrió. Pero no te asustes, me lo dijo todo a grandes rasgos, ella no lo ha hecho por chismosa o algo así, es que me extrañaba tu ausencia, y por como he visto a Hiiragizawa, sospeché qué era lo que había pasado, por eso ella me lo dijo todo. Y con respecto a eso, Sakura y yo tenemos un plan…

-No sé, no me he sentido bien y quizá…no sea bueno hacer algo. Prefiero que Sakura se arriesgue, tiene más posibilidades que yo de solucionar las cosas…

-¿Y por qué dices eso? No debes rendirte tan fácilmente.

-Chiharu tiene razón, Tommy-ahí intervine yo, me preocupó ver así a mi amiga-deberíamos hacer algo, además no sé por qué piensas que tengo más posibilidades…sabes que Shaoran no quiere verme ni de casualidad, pero aquí estoy, luchando por derribar ese muro de mentiras que están interfiriendo entre nosotros, y a pesar de lo mal que me ha hecho sentir todo esto, sigo adelante…

-Lo que Saku dice es verdad, Tomoyo. No le ha tocado fácil. Nuestros compañeros han sido muy crueles con ella, sobre todo la muñequita de porcelana sin cerebro y ese tal Nagano. Pero a pesar de eso, va a hacer algo para limpiar su imagen y conseguir que el despistado de Li se dé cuenta de la verdad.

-Pero…¿y qué es lo que planean?

-Mira, en dos días más habrá una fiesta en casa de uno de mis amigos, Takeshi. Bueno, tú sabes que él es un tipo bastante popular en Seijo, y por eso va a ir todo nuestro salón y gran parte de la preparatoria, lo sé porque le pregunté y mucha gente había confirmado su asistencia. Ése sería el momento perfecto para desenmascarar a ese par de mentirosos, y así tú y Sakura podrían resolver sus problemas con Hiiragizawa y Li.

-Pero…¿y cómo podríamos demostrar que ellos son los hipócritas? –Tomoyo comenzaba a recuperar esa confianza en ella que yo extrañaba tanto…lo pude notar por su mirada.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos…

Chiharu le explicó todo lo que teníamos planeado…y definitivamente ayudó mucho que ella hubiese ido a hablar con mi amiga, ya que a medida que íbamos narrándole todo, Tomoyo se entusiasmaba más. Comencé a tener esperanzas…pensé que quizá las cosas comenzarían a marchar un poco mejor después de esa fiesta…

Al día siguiente parecía todo normal, pero ocurrió algo que cambió bastante el rumbo de la situación para Tommy, y lo más curioso es que ella no se enteraría de nada hasta muchas horas más tarde. Ese día después de clases, caminé por las calles de Tomoeda con destino a un lugar al que siempre me había gustado ir. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, y qué mejor que buscarla en un lugar tan apacible como el parque pingüino. El temita de los bebés me tenía intranquila, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que yo no estaba embarazada, era algo…instintivo…pero quizá estaba equivocada, aún no tenía mi período, y eso era lo que me estaba atormentando. No quise contarle nada a Tommy o a Chiharu, ya que la primera se asustaría muchísimo (su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel por esos días), y la segunda me regañaría hasta el cansancio por ser irresponsable y no cuidarme. Tenía que comprar uno de esos test pronto, pero ni por hacer eso me decidía. Me senté en uno de los columpios, y cerré los ojos dejando que la brisa agitara mis cabellos…hasta que…

-Sakura, disculpa…¿puedo hablar contigo?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz…era mi amigo, Eriol…sentado en el columpio de al lado…

-Mira, si ahora vas a hablarme para decirme alguna pesadez al igual que los demás, preferiría que…-en ese momento me interrumpió en mi diálogo auto-defensivo.

-No, no es eso…es que quisiera saber…cómo está Tomoyo.

-Dime, ¿qué crees tú?

-No lo sé, yo…la verdad, no lo sé. La he llamado, pero no me responde. He ido 2 veces a su casa, pero no quiere recibirme tampoco y…no sé qué hacer.

Pude ver su cara de angustia y…sentí tristeza por mis amigos. En ese momento juré por Kami-sama que Karen pagaría por todo lo que les había hecho. Esa tipa tenía que recibir una lección, una que jamás debería olvidar…

-En realidad…no quiero entrometerme, preferiría que ustedes dos hablaran de lo que ha pasado y lo resolvieran juntos…lo que sí puedo pedirte es que si piensas acercarte a ella para hacerle daño no lo permitiré.

-En realidad yo…quiero pedirle perdón, fui un idiota. No debí haber dudado de ella pero…no puedo ocultarte que me dio tanta rabia sentir que ella no confiaba en mí.

-Es que no fue eso lo que pasó, ella sí confía en ti. Ponte en su lugar…ella se sentía mal cada vez que prácticamente corrías por Karen. Tomoyo sabe que eres todo un caballero, pero…todo tiene un límite…además que…hay cosas que aún deben aclararse, pero eso debes hablarlo con ella.

-Entiendo…pero, ¿puedes decirle que quiero hablar con ella? Que por favor me dé una oportunidad…

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes. Recuerda regalarle rosas blancas o algo así. Le gusta ese color, aunque lo del regalo te lo dejo a ti…de tarea- le sonreí levemente.

-Gracias por escucharme, Saku. Sabes, con respecto a lo que pasó entre Shaoran y tú, yo…creo en ti. Por un momento me sentí confundido pero…ahora que hablo contigo, puedo darme cuenta de que no has hecho nada de lo que dicen, tu mirada muestra la tristeza que sientes, pero…me pregunto quién regó todos esos rumores. Shaoran está de verdad molesto-al parecer él aún no estaba consciente de que Karen y Nagano habían sido los culpables, pero ya se develarían los misterios. A pesar de todo, Eriol seguía siendo el mismo chico perceptivo de siempre, aunque con un par de personas le había fallado ese instinto, pero bueno…por otro lado, eso me alegró, porque mi amigo no había cambiado tanto como yo pensé en un principio.

-Créeme que sé mejor que nadie quien fue, pero prefiero no decírtelo ahora. Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…-_todos se enterarían de la verdad._

-Está bien, ojala las cosas puedan solucionarse, ¿tú crees que tengo una oportunidad con mi Tomoyito?-extrañaba escuchar ese sobrenombre de labios de mi amigo. Sonreí, y con un aura mística le respondí…

-Sólo ella lo sabe…

-Ojala que sea algo bueno para mí. De veras que te agradezco mucho, Sakura, y lo siento por no haber conversado contigo antes…voy a hablar con Shaoran una última vez, aunque ese cabeza dura no ha querido escucharme, parece que está evitando a todo el mundo, pero esta vez me va a oír aunque no quiera.

-No te preocupes, ya tendré alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas-preferí tratar de evitar mi problema para no dar indicios de lo que haríamos con las chicas al día siguiente. Lo mejor de todo es que yo ya sabía que Eriol y Shaoran irían a la fiesta…estaba confirmado. Esa Chiharu había hecho maniobras de espía.

-Bueno Saku, debo irme. Espero te encuentres bien y puedas arreglar las cosas con el cascarrabias de mi amigo.

-A ti también, que te vaya bien con "tu Tomoyito".

Me despedí de él y me levanté del columpio. Me fui a casa pensando en lo que me había dicho…preferí no decirle a Tomoyo de todo lo que habíamos conversado, habían verdades que debían decirse ellos mismos, a la cara. Sólo le di su mensaje y ella quedó algo impactada…no se lo esperaba. Creo que le dio más fuerza para luchar…eso me dio gusto porque prefería verla valiente y decidida que derrotada en su habitación, lamentándose por las cosas que habían sucedido…

En mi vida había un desorden tan grande…había llorado tanto los primeros días por todo lo que había pasado, pero…dejé de hacerlo. Es que no tenía sentido seguir derramando más lágrimas, con eso no solucionaría nada. Además tenía que estar bien para aclarar las cosas y tener de una vez todo bajo control. El detalle de mi sospecha de…embarazo, la pospondría para después de la fiesta…compraría el bendito test y me saldría de dudas de una vez por todas…no hablaría con nadie de esto a menos que realmente estuviera esperando un niño…_o eso creí_…

Pasaron las horas… tan rápidamente que en un parpadeo ya era viernes. La jornada finalizó a eso de las 12, y no habría clases al día siguiente por actividades administrativas del instituto. Apenas terminaron las clases, salí de la preparatoria tan rápido como un bólido en dirección a casa. Cuando llegué, Tomoyo estaba esperándome en su salón de diseño (tenía una sala dedicada especialmente para confeccionar la ropa que ella misma diseñaba). Estuvimos ahí por un par de horas terminando de ajustar los detalles de nuestra vestimenta para la noche…eran las 4 de la tarde y no habíamos probado bocado. Cuando mi estómago comenzó a rugir, ambas reímos y le pedimos a la cocinera que nos prepare una pizza y nos llevara también un par de sodas. Nunca olvidaré esa comida…en varios días no disfrutábamos de una charla amena con un buen banquete. Ambas prometimos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo por solucionar las cosas, y brindamos por Chiharu, ya que gracias a ella habíamos ganado una nueva esperanza…Tommy me sugirió que podríamos darle un regalo por lo que estaba haciendo por nosotras, así que acordamos hacerlo al día siguiente…

Chiharu llegó a eso de las 7 a la mansión. Las tres estábamos listas para la acción. Creo que ese día me sentía realmente linda…llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla con broches y parches de tela, una camiseta roja mangas cortas englobadas, con detalles pintados a mano (tenía estampadas dos alas en la espalda: una blanca y una negra), una medias negras un poco rotas, unas polainas rayadas en rojo y negro, y por supuesto, mis infaltables zapatillas de lona. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido morado (la parte de la falda le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos), con corsé y muchas cintas alrededor, unas medias bucaneras y unas zapatillas estilo ballet a juego. Chiharu andaba con un vestido negro, también con corsé, pero a diferencia de tomoyo, su vestido tenía detalles con tul, y llevaba botas de tacón alto y un abrigo delgado. Cabe destacar que nuestras ropas fueron diseñadas por Tomoyo especialmente para la ocasión. Terminamos de alistarnos y escuchamos música hasta que llegó la hora…

Salimos rumbo a la fiesta a eso de las 11. Llegamos a la casa del tal Takeshi. Habían aún pocas personas…en realidad la idea era llegar antes, para que así pudiésemos ver los puestos estratégicos antes de que comenzara todo el movimiento. La casa era realmente espectacular. El lugar…bastante espacioso. Había un DJ que estaba ajustando la música…las luces y todo el ambiente…parecía una verdadera disco. El dueño de casa era un chico bastante simpático. Habló unas cosas con Chiharu, y así pudimos movernos a nuestras anchas por el sitio. Acordamos que Tomoyo se quedaría en la barra para ayudar a servir los tragos, y yo me quedaría un rato con ella, para luego continuar con lo previsto…

Comenzaron a llegar todos…y con ellos, mis nervios. Sentía que mi estómago se retorcía dentro de mí. Tomoyo me miró y trató de tranquilizarme…nos pusimos a ordenar los vasos y a disponer todo para lo que teníamos que hacer. En general, todos estaban impresionados con mi apariencia…ninguno me dirigía la palabra, pero por sus expresiones y los gestos que hacían, pude percatarme de ello…incluso más de alguno no me reconoció, pero eso no era lo que me importaba en aquel momento…tomé una de las cervezas que estaban en el congelador y la destapé…comencé a beberla, pensando en que quizá me relajaría un poco. Los chicos comenzaron a pedir cervezas y varios tragos. Mientras me tocaba preparar un tequila margarita (gracias a mi hermano pude aprender a preparar ese tipo de cosas, ya que una vez le tocó trabajar en un pub antes de irse de Tomoeda), escuché entre las mezclas de música electrónica que hacía el DJ, una canción que creo era adecuada para el momento…serví el trago y mientras seguía ayudándole a Tommy, me puse a cantar…

No me preguntes más por mí

Si ya sabes cual es la respuesta

Desde el momento en que te vi

Se a lo que voy

Yo me propongo ser de ti

Una víctima casi perfecta

Yo me propongo ser de ti

Un volcán hoy

Tomoyo me miró y apenas me vio cantar, me siguió coreando aquella canción que venía como anillo al dedo a la ocasión…

El amor tal vez

Es un mal común

Y así como ves

Estoy viva aun

Será cuestión de suerte

Nos vimos, tomamos un par de vasos y seguimos cantando como hacíamos siempre, sin importarnos el lugar, ni la gente que nos rodeaba…creo que eso me relajó un poco…pero no sería por muchos segundos más…

Y creo que empiezo a entender

(Despacio, despacio, comienzas a entender)

Que nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer

(Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer)

Tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción

(Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando)

Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición

Así, estoy dispuesta a todo amor

En ese momento…veo que se mueven entre la gente dos siluetas que ya conocía bien…un cabello castaño y uno más oscuro que se vislumbraban entre los que estaban en la pista bailando sin parar…los reconocí al instante: Shaoran y Eriol iban directamente hacia la barra. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis nervios regresaban. Sólo atiné a tocar el hombro de Tommy y decirle al oído que se diera la vuelta hacia la mesada de atrás, donde estaban todas las botellas y los utensilios. El mueble poseía unos espejos en las repisas, por lo que podíamos ver todo lo que pasaba a nuestras espaldas. Apenas llegaron, simulamos estar preparando tragos…mirábamos atentas por los espejos. Los chicos se apoyaron en el mesón…Maya, otra de las chicas que estaba en el bar, los atendió. Eriol pidió una cerveza y Shaoran un "Manhattan". Se alejaron de allí con sus tragos y ambas respiramos aliviadas…no nos habían descubierto. Para que todo resultara según lo planeado, no podían vernos antes de tiempo…

Seguimos sirviendo un rato más hasta que yo tuve que dejar a Tomoyo para que siguiera sola…había llegado al bar el idiota de Nagano, así que me escabullí antes de que me viese. Me llevé un vodka naranja en las manos…sí, sé que estaba bebiendo alcohol y no debía…no sé por qué lo estaba haciendo…quería darme valor, necesitaba valor…y sin percatarme me estaba relajando…más de la cuenta…

Llegué donde Chiharu, que estaba allí expectante a los movimientos de Karen…estábamos ubicadas en una especie de segundo piso que rodeaba todo el lugar, desde donde se podía ver gran parte de lo que estaba sucediendo en el primer nivel (la pista de baile, a lo lejos el bar…), así que estuvimos viendo lo que sucedía a medida que transcurría la fiesta. El lugar era grande y había mucha gente, por lo que no podía ver a Shaoran…se me había perdido de vista hacía mucho rato, y eso estaba preocupándome…por un momento sentí miedo, pero mi amiga me tranquilizó con bromas y con una que otra cerveza que sacaba de unas repisas bastante escondidas. Pasó alrededor de una hora, cuando sentí que mi bolsillo vibraba incesantemente…era un mensaje de texto de mi amiga Tommy, que decía más o menos así…

**Chicas: parte uno del plan, lista** – y una carita sonriente adornaba el final de la frase

Eso sólo significaba una cosa…Nagano estaba en el bar y estaba más que ebrio…¿por qué lo supe?...sencillo: la idea de que Tomoyo estuviese en el bar era para emboscar a Nagano, y asegurarse de que quedara borracho, para así sacarle la verdad de todo lo sucedido delante de Shaoran, pero eso sería para después…nos quedaba proceder con la segunda parte del plan…mientras chocábamos las manos por nuestra primera victoria, vimos lo que precisamente queríamos ver…a la idiota de Karen besándose descaradamente con Takashi, el novio de Chiharu…pude ver la rabia de mi amiga en su rostro, pero no con mucha intensidad…ya que…todo eso estaba planeado. Intenté tranquilizarla para que la situación no se le saliese de las manos, pero…

-Saku, no te preocupes…esto ya lo hablé con él, no pasa nada...todo sea por ayudarlas, y además, necesito un poco de ira para jalarle los cabellos hasta que lleguemos aquí abajo. Tú sólo estate atenta y _deshazte de la carga_ cuando yo te dé la señal, ok?

-Así será, maestra…gracias por todo, amiga mía…

Nos chocamos las manos otra vez y ella bajó para seguir a su novio y a Jones hasta el baño de mujeres…la muy zorra se lo había llevado hasta allí para hacerle quién sabe qué cosas. Chiharu le había pedido a Takashi que sedujera a Karen el día de la fiesta para que ella pudiese hacerle una escenita de celos y así lográramos tenderle una trampa a la muy descarada, por lo que él era nuestro cómplice también. Mi amiga entró al baño, y a los pocos instantes veo que los tres salen…Chiharu arrastrando del brazo a Karen y el chico de ojos graciosos yendo detrás de ellas fingiendo ser una víctima de la situación…me daba risa ver el teatrito que habían armado…mi amiga la condujo hasta el punto estratégico, justo debajo de donde yo estaba.

El escándalo de gritos que se armó hizo que la música de detuviera y todos los presentes vieran la escena con curiosidad y ese morbo de cuando las masas quieren que la pelea se ponga más interesante…

-Maldita! ¿Por qué estabas seduciendo a mi novio?

-¿Qué? ¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de que tú tengas mala fama y tu novio quiera otra cosa, Mihara?

-Escúchame bien, cerda asquerosa…no te acerques más a Takashi, ¿ok?

-Ja! Como si me interesara demasiado…además…yo…¡no soy ninguna cerda asquerosa!-puso cara de víctima…tan falsa como siempre…todos estaban en silencio, nadie hacía nada…_perfecto_.

-¿No te has mirado en el espejo acaso?-Chiharu sonrió con sorna…le había dado justo en el blanco-Yo te voy a demostrar lo que eres…una cerda mentirosa…y asquerosa…

En ese momento Chiharu se hizo un paso hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos…esa era la señal…tomé el balde lleno de porquerías que estaba a mi lado y se lo arrojé de lleno a Karen…todos la observaban. No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando la multitud comienza a reír descaradamente. La muy idiota se largó a llorar…y salió corriendo a donde estaba Nagano…en ese momento pensé que se arruinaría todo, pero…fue mejor de lo que habíamos planeado lo que vino a continuación…mientras todos seguían entre risas y comentarios, observaban como Karen le pedía a Kinta que la ayudara…pero fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido…

-Kinta! Haz algo! Me han atacado…esto es horrible! Sácame de aquí por favor…-los ruegos entre sus lágrimas de cocodrilo no sirvieron para nada…

-A ver, a ver…hueles…horrible…pareces un…cerdo!-ahí todos se largaron a reír otra vez-por qué no te vas a…bañar, amiguita?-en la voz se notaba el estado etílico en el que estaba…

Mientras tanto, yo bajaba lo más rápido que podía por las escaleras…aunque me costó bastante…parece que a mí también se me había pasado la mano con el alcohol ingerido, pero aún tenía conciencia de todo lo que estaba pasando. Apenas llegué al primer piso, me ubiqué en primera fila para observar mejor el circo que ellos dos estaban dando…

-Idiota! ¿Estas ebrio?...maldición! no sirves para nada, Kintaro…¿me oyes?...no quiero ser más tu amiga.

-Ja! ¿Y quién quiere ser…amigo tuyo? Dime… ¿a quién le sirve estar al lado de una…cualquiera…como tú?...siempre es lo mismo…quieres tirarte hacia cualquier par de pantalones que ves…-Karen abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa…la ira la invadió entera, podía notarse por su rostro enrojecido entre las cáscaras de papas que adornaban su anteriormente perfecta cabellera…

-Maldito! ¿Y tú? Eres el peor. Preparatoria a la que vas te metes en problemas y armas líos… ¿o acaso vas a decirme que no eres el peor chismoso de todos? No te hagas el inocente ahora, por favor. Además que sé que no serías capaz de decir la verdad de todo lo que has hecho aquí este último tiempo.

-¿Crees que no?-la mirada de él fue turbia y desafiante…la de ella…llena de miedo-Sí…lo reconozco…soy…lo peor…he armado demasiadas mentiras…Kinomoto…-de pronto me miró y siguió hablando mientras todos escuchaban atentos a lo que diría…

-yo…lo siento…esta perra que tengo…a mi lado me ayudó a…hacerte problemas…Si! ¡Escuchen todos!-ahí todos dejaron de murmurar y el silencio fue sepulcral-yo…he mentido. Sakura no es ninguna cualquiera…ella no me quiere….y yo no la quiero…sólo la envidio…un poquito…así-hacía señales con los dedos-porque…la muy descarada tiene…al mejor novio…Li es el más….guapo…hasta sus amigos son…lo más lindos de la preparatoria.-mi mandíbula cayó dos metros bajo el suelo…acaso era que Kintaro era…

-Si! Soy gay!! ¿Y qué, a ver?...dime algo…zorrita…-miraba a Karen con una ira contenida en sus ojos negros. Basta decir con que ella salió corriendo con una vergüenza que me imagino no le cabía en el cuerpo.

Algunas chicas se llevaron a Nagano afuera (los chicos no se atrevían a acercársele…prejuiciosos)…era increíble, ni en sueños me lo hubiese imaginado…todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperábamos y…ellos mismos habían hecho la mitad del trabajo por nosotras. Además, todos había creído en las palabras de Kinta, porque, como dicen: "los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"…

Después de unos minutos de recuperarme del shock, olvidé aquella gran verdad que no me esperaba oír de los labios de Nagano y reaccioné buscando con la mirada a Shaoran para saber si estaba ahí, si había escuchado algo…pero antes de que pudiera moverme, varios chicos y chicas se me acercaron para pedirme disculpas por cómo me habían tratado. Con sonrisas y varios "gracias" me zafé de la multitud. Me encontré de frente con Chiharu que se besaba apasionadamente con Takashi…así que no quise interrumpir y seguí buscando a mi amado…y nada. Me sentí frustrada al pensar que todo el plan había resultado para con los demás, pero…me bastaba con que él lo supiera, y la sola idea de que no hubiese oído ni una sola palabra de lo que se había dicho me puso furiosa. Subí hasta donde habíamos estado Chiharu y yo, y busqué entre el armario del que mi amiga había sacado una cerveza tras otra…en el fondo de la repisa encontré una botella de tequila. No sé que demonios me pasó…no me sentía nada de bien. La ira se había apoderado de mí, y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla…abrí la botella y unos cuatro sorbos fueron suficientes. En unos instantes estaba demasiado mareada…y eso si que no era nada bueno…

De pronto sentí que una mano tocó mi hombro…me di la vuelta y era él…a quien tanto había estado esperando…sentí su mirada sobre mí…era rabia…o eso era lo que yo creía. Pensé que realmente no se había enterado de nada. El alcohol me quitó cualquier clase de cordura que pudiese tener y arrojé todo lo que había estado ahogando a mi corazón…

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso vas… a reclamarme?-no sé pero sólo decía lo que se me venía a la mente.

-Sakura, no estás bien…vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a llevarme a una cita?-reí amargamente pensando que quería burlarse de mí.

-Por favor hazme caso…no está bien que estés así…

-Y ahora crees que no estoy bien… ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuando…te diste cuenta? ¿Desde ayer? Por favor…además parece que deberías ir a un oculista porque…¿acaso no ves que estoy feliz?...sí, mírame bien…-tomé la botella de tequila y la alcé como si fuera una copa-hago un brindis…por ti, mi amorcito, yo ya no soy tu amorcito pero tú aún eres mi amorcito…brindo por ti, por las malditas veces que te he visto y que tú ni siquiera me has mirado…porque te amo…si, te amo…aunque me trates horrible te amo, aunque me odies te amo…y brindo por …brindo por…porque te pares aquí en frente mío…y me digas en mi cara…que ya no quieres verme nunca más!...sé hombre y…-un beso de él me calló por fin, un beso con rabia, con ansiedad…

_Es poco lo que puedo recordar hasta ese momento. Pero de lo que pasó después recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo... Siempre me ha dado algo de vergüenza admitir este episodio de mi vida, ya que jamás se me había pasado la mano con el alcohol. Algo en mí me hizo hacerlo sólo una vez y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche…_

Recuerdo su mano rozando la mía, llevándome como una niña pequeña, sacándome de la fiesta y llevándome lejos de ahí. El aire frío de la noche me ayudó a recuperar bastante la conciencia, pero seguía sintiéndome mareada. Caminamos varias cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio, entramos y subimos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta me di cuenta de que estábamos afuera de su departamento. Entramos, ninguno de los dos hablaba nada. Me dejé caer en el sillón, mi mirada perdida en las sombras, sólo estaba encendida la luz de la cocina. Llegó hasta mí un aroma que inundó mis sentidos. Shaoran se sentó a mi lado con una taza de café bastante cargado. Me hizo beberlo lentamente, y por un momento sentí su antigua calidez conmigo. Volví a sentirlo como mío, como antes, como cuando me decía un "te quiero" tiernamente. Recordé sus besos, su olor, su abrazo, su mirada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y en ese momento lo miré y pude ver un pequeño matiz de esos que me enamoraron aquel día de nuestro reencuentro…sus ojos ya no se veían oscurecidos del todo por la rabia. Dejé el tazón en la mesa y me arrojé hacia su cuerpo…lo abracé, lo abracé como si no hubiese un mañana, y eso era lo que me temía, que al día siguiente no me dejara volver a acercarme, por lo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Por un momento creí que no me correspondería al abrazo, pero de pronto sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban suavecito, y una de sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos. Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que él intentó separarse un poco…

-Quédate, no te vayas, por favor…no me dejes- le rogué

-Sakura, yo…sólo tranquila, tengo que llevarte para que te acuestes, tienes que dormir.

Sentí frío al separarme de su abrazo, pero dejé que lo hiciera. Me levanté, me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta su habitación…Me senté en su cama y vi como sacaba algo de ropa para mí.

-Debes cambiarte eso, tienes que dormir, te voy a dejar la ropa aquí…

-No voy a cambiarme, y no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes solita, perdóname…por favor

No sé por qué, quizá por el cansancio y el mareo que sentía, me tendí en su cama y cerré los ojos…él me quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines con mucho cuidado. De pronto sentí que sus manos rozaban mi cuerpo. Estaba intentando desvestirme. Lo miré mientras pacientemente desabrochaba mis jeans y los deslizaba por mis piernas. Tomó el pantalón del pijama e intentó colocármelo, con mucho trabajo lo logró. Cuando intentó cambiarme el resto de ropa, se inclinó sobre mí. Aferré mis manos a su espalda y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Él sólo atinó a quedarse quieto. Aún puedo sentir el cosquilleo que provocaba su respiración sobre mi rostro…

-Shaoran, quédate, por favor…un poquito…

Recuerdo que me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me recostó en la cama…me tapó con una manta, apagó la luz y se recostó a mi lado. Lo abracé otra vez…me sentí tan en paz…por primera vez en varias semanas. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida…

Desperté de pronto con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios…mi boca estaba reseca, y apenas pude abrir los ojos… vi hacia mi izquierda y un reloj despertador indicaba con números rojos que eran las 5:32 AM. Me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación…cuando tuve fuerzas me levanté y caminé entre las sombras. Busqué una salida, y la primera que encontré conducía a un cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta sin poner el seguro y encendí la luz. Mis ojos estaban algo enrojecidos…por Kami que rogaba que aquel dolor de cabeza pasara…abrí la llave del lavamanos y tomé mucha agua. Eso me refrescó un poco…pero mi cabeza estaba matándome, y sentía que los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban deshechos. Miré la ducha y no pude resistir la tentación…un buen baño podría aliviarme un poco. Siempre que sufría de alguna jaqueca tomaba un baño tibio y con unas horas de sueño se me pasaba mágicamente el malestar. Me quité la ropa sin pensarlo más y me metí a la tina, que se me hizo más grande de lo acostumbrado, pero le resté importancia al detalle. El agua tibia acarició mi piel y no podía sentirme mejor…me sostenía de vez en cuando por si los leves mareos que sentía me jugaban una mala pasada. Tomé el frasco de shampoo que estaba en una pequeña repisa y me apliqué sobre el cabello…pero…el aroma que tenía se me hacía demasiado familiar…hasta que de pronto recordé todo lo que había sucedido esa noche…por Kami-sama…ese era el olor que despedía el cabello de…él…eso significaba…que estaba en la casa de Shaoran! Y yo, la muy idiota pensaba que estaba en mi habitación…miré hacia mi entorno y ahí me di cuenta...me había levantado de la cama sin siquiera saber donde estaba realmente…si me pagaran por cada despiste que tengo, a estas alturas sería multimillonaria. En ese momento no tenía tiempo para cuestionamientos…debía salir rápido. Masajeé rápidamente mi cabeza para esparcir el shampoo, pero cuando iba a enjuagarme para salir como bólido de allí, escuché cómo la puerta se abría…era demasiado tarde…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?

Dios, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel…no sabía qué responder. Pero no me habían comido la lengua los ratones, así que debía hablar…además que yo estaba detrás de la cortina de baño, por lo que no podía verme a la cara…

-Ehhh, si, ya salgo…¿que quieres?

Rondó un pequeño silencio…parece que él también estaba teniendo una lucha interna, y yo no sabía por qué…

-Te traje una toalla, yo estaba en la cocina y escuché que te estabas duchando…por eso vine.

-Ah, muchas gracias. Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero es que no me sentía muy bien y…preferí tomar un baño. Espero no te moleste.

-No hay problema, te dejo la toalla aquí…

Cuando sentí que salía, cerré la llave del agua y por todo el nerviosismo que me había provocado la situación, me vino un mareo que hizo que cayera sobre la tina de rodillas. El golpe no fue muy suave que digamos, y el dolor tampoco. De pronto sentí que abrieron la cortina de baño…Shaoran me levantó rápidamente y me dejó sentada en un descanso que estaba junto a la ducha. Se detuvo por un instante y me miró fijamente…sus ojos se posaron sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Yo estaba llena de agua y jabón, y aún tenía restos de shampoo en el pelo…sí, además de torpe, iba a salir sin terminar de bañarme. De pronto sentí algo muy frío en las rodillas…él estaba aplicándome agua para disminuir un poco el dolor. Traté de alcanzar una toalla para cubrirme, pero a esas alturas no servía de mucho… aunque igual tenía algo de vergüenza, con él había formado algo tan fuerte como la confianza…y al ver en sus ojos, podía saber que en esa situación, él estaba conteniendo muchos sentimientos, pero que no se aprovecharía de mi…además, según lo que yo sabía, él aún estaba enojado conmigo…pero estaba errado mi pensamiento…habían muchas cosas que aclarar…

-Pásame una toalla, por favor…yo, quiero vestirme, no te preocupes…además que…

-Shh…tranquila…yo…

Él quitó el agua fría y se acercó a mi rostro…no terminó su frase. Me sorprendió con una caricia a mis labios que fue tan suave que hizo que me olvidara de cualquier mareo o dolor de cabeza. Me aferré más a él…ambos nos pusimos de pie mientras nos seguíamos dejando llevar…

-Parece que aquí hay alguien que no terminó bien su baño-ese susurro hizo que me sintiera tan frágil que casi me derrito entre sus brazos…

-Soy una niña mala que quiere…escaparse de aquí…-no sé por qué pero habíamos empezado con ese jueguito de diálogos que a veces solíamos hacer…

-Termina lo que estabas haciendo, pequeña…yo voy a ayudarte un poco…-me tomó repentinamente de la cintura y me metió en la tina otra vez. Me quedé de pie, apoyada en la pared, mientras veía cómo él se quitaba la ropa…en ese momento no sabía qué pretendía, ni qué estaba sucediendo…todo era tan extraño…

Quedó completamente desnudo, se metió en la tina y abrió la llave del agua fría. Me abrazó con fuerza y ambos quedamos bajo el gélido líquido que me hacía tener escalofríos…comenzamos un diálogo en que las palabras iban hacia los oídos del otro…

-Frío…tengo frío…

-Tranquila…es la única forma de que se te quite el mareo…además, yo estoy contigo, niña…

-Pero tú…estabas enojado conmigo…

-Sakura…perdóname…fui un idiota. No sé cómo pude creer esas mentiras…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y…no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso él había visto y oído todo?

-Tú…¿te enteraste de la verdad?

-Lo vi todo en la fiesta…y me sentí tan idiota que por un momento no sabía cómo pedirte perdón…pero debía dar la cara, así que te busqué…y cuando te encontré así estaba más enojado conmigo mismo…no quiero verte de esa forma otra vez…

-Yo…no sé qué decir…

-Sé que no lo más probable es que no me perdones…yo…no me lo merezco. Pero debía traerte aquí y reparar en algo mi daño. Te amo, y no debí desconfiar ni por un segundo de tus palabras…así que, sólo puedo pedirte perdón y…dejarte ir…

-Tonto…yo…no quiero irme de ti. Ni ahora, ni nunca…estoy condenada porque te amo…y no puedo negarte que me sentí dolida pero…quizá estando en tu lugar me habría pasado algo similar…además, aprendí varias lecciones con todo esto…eso sí, quiero que me prometas una cosa…y te perdono.

-Sólo dime…

-Que confiarás en mí plenamente, como yo en ti…

-Es un juramento…y no pienso romperlo…

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero…

Nos besamos y las palabras acabaron. Salimos del baño y seguimos hasta su habitación…mis sensaciones me llevaron más allá. No era sólo deseo…era amor, del puro. Sus caricias me llevaron hasta la cama. Nos tendimos en ella y él recorrió mi cuerpo con sus labios, con ternura, con lentitud…el calor hizo presa de mí, y yo sólo quería tenerlo, y no separarme más de él…ni en un millón de años…

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue cuando él sacó algo de su mesita de noche…esa noche usamos protección, y por un momento sentí una alerta dentro de mí…pero mi instinto acalló las dudas y seguí besándolo sin decirle nada…

Sus manos tibias seguían tocándome, y yo me sostenía de su espalda…hicimos el amor suavemente, sin prisas. El calor de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaba, y mis besos en su cuello lo volvían loco…mis gemidos ahogados se hacían cada vez más intensos…entre sus brazos me sentía pequeña, y protegida…y no había nada más que interfiriera entre nosotros dos…

_Te acercaste hasta mi rostro, y entre las sombras, la luz de la luna me permitió ver tus ojos de atardecer, tan cálidos que quería perderme en ellos por siempre…no sabes cuánto te amo…las palabras son insignificantes para describir aquella noche…te llevaré siempre en mi corazón, pase lo que pase…_

Despertamos a eso de las 11 de la mañana…desayunamos juntos entre besos y risas y me fui con una gran sonrisa a casa de Tomoyo. Cuando llegué, ella estaba allí, esperándome bastante preocupada. Apenas me vio, me abrazó con fuerza y tapizó mis oídos con preguntas…le conté que Shaoran y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, y se sintió tan feliz…me contó que Eriol y ella también habían casi solucionado sus problemas…nada más que…las cosas para ellos fueron un poco distintas. El muy tonto de Eriol salió de la fiesta y se fue a meter quién sabe donde, la cosa es que Tommy, por no haberlo encontrado en el lugar, se marchó a la casa…A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, mi amiga escuchó que afuera de la mansión sonaba una música romántica…no era nada más ni nada menos que Eriol llevándole serenata…completamente ebrio. Mi amiga se sintió emocionada mientras él, entre balbuceos le pedía perdón…lo más gracioso fue cuando ella me contaba que una de las sirvientas, pensando que era un borracho de la calle el que armaba el escándalo, había llevado un balde con agua fría y se lo había arrojado de lleno en el cuerpo…me reí tanto al imaginarme la escenita que montaron esos dos. Tomoyo me dijo que se juntarían a hablar esa misma tarde, así que mientras ella iba a su cita, yo me quedé en mi habitación durmiendo plácidamente…y allí tuve ese sueño otra vez…

_Me vi en una habitación completamente blanca, rodeada de peluches, en frente mío había una cuna…y yo estaba sentada en una mecedora con un bebé en mis brazos…nada más que…esa tarde…Shaoran se me apareció en el sueño. Me besó la frente y susurró en mi oído: "ya verás que…algún día…sucederá"…y al mirar mis brazos el bebé ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Al levantar la cabeza…Shaoran también había desaparecido…_

Me desperté algo extrañada, y sentí un malestar en el vientre y mucho dolor…fui al baño y me di cuenta de lo que ya sospechaba…me había llegado mi periodo. Mi instinto no me había fallado pero…aún así, las cosas habían sucedido por algo…y ese sueño…no he podido quitármelo de la mente hasta el día de hoy…

Al día siguiente, todo parecía tranquilo en la casa…domingo, sinónimo de: nada muy interesante que hacer. Como había dormido tanto el día anterior, me desperté milagrosamente temprano. Me vestí y bajé tranquilamente…sin saber lo que me esperaba…

Vi a mi madre, quien sorprendentemente me abrazó mientras llegaba al primer piso. Se suponía que mis padres vendrían hasta la semana próxima, no sabía qué hacían allí un domingo antes y tan temprano. El aura estaba extraña…algo andaba mal…

-Hija, subamos, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Como digas, madre…

Subimos mientras me llevaba de la mano hasta mi habitación, hablando sin parar de que habían oportunidades en la vida que eran muy buenas, y que no se debían desaprovechar por nada de este mundo…yo no entendía de qué iba ese tema, ni por qué Nadeshiko hablaba tanto de eso sin causa aparente…hasta que de pronto comenzó la conversación que cambiaría muchas cosas…

-Sakura…debo decirte algo importante…

-Estoy esperando…

-Hija, tu padre y yo…hemos decidido que te vayas a vivir a Estados Unidos con Touya…

Eso no podía ser cierto…aún estaba en mi cama, teniendo una pesadilla, verdad?... quería pellizcarme el brazo pero…de qué serviría si estaba más despierta y consciente que nunca…

-No estarás hablando en serio, Nadeshiko…

-Pero hija, debes aprovechar la oportunidad. Tu padre te ha conseguido un cupo en uno de los mejores colegios…además estarás con tu hermano, y me imagino que lo extrañarás demasiado. Touya estará feliz de que tú…

-No metas a Touya en esto!...no quiero irme! ¿Qué no entienden? Todos los seres que quiero están aquí…¿acaso…ya no me quieren aquí en Japón? ¿Ya estoy siendo un estorbo aquí también?-mis lágrimas fluían sin parar…no entendía nada…querían que me fuera del país, a un lugar que no conocía, con un idioma y cultura distintos, lejos de mis amigos…y sobre todo…del amor de mi vida…

Salí corriendo de mi habitación….bajé las escaleras con rapidez. No podía entender esa decisión de un minuto a otro…y ni siquiera me estaban preguntando mi opinión. Pero no les daría en el gusto…aunque tuviese que escaparme lejos por unos días para que no me vieran, lo haría. Todo con tal de no irme…

Pero lo más impactante ya se venía…cuando pasé por fuera del estudio, escuché a mi padre exaltado hablando por teléfono con alguien desconocido…y por los diálogos que escuché, el mundo se me volvió más de cabeza de lo que ya estaba…

-Por Dios! Déjanos en paz…ya no quiero seguir en esto maldita sea!...no, no voy a participar de ese negocio…ni por un millón de dólares, escuchaste?...no, esto está mal…no, no seguiré estafando a gente inocente…qué? Siempre me amenazas con lo mismo, pero ya no te tengo miedo…mi hija está lejos de tu alcance, ya no podrás hacerle nada…tus amenazas no sirven…púdrete en el infierno, infeliz!...

No seguí escuchando…mi padre…¿un estafador?...¿en qué momento habían cambiado las cosas? ¿dónde estaba yo cuando pasó todo esto…o siempre había sido así?...el miedo y las dudas hicieron presa de mí y sólo atiné a hacer una cosa…

_Correr…_

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola!! Perdón perdón perdón!! Lo siento por haberme demorado tanto en publicar! Es q los exámenes me tenían de cabeza…pero…ahora estoy de vacaciones! Por fin!! :D así que aquí les entrego un nuevo capítulo…ya se han develado los misterios más grandes…ahora puedo decirles que falta muy poco para el desenlace de esta historia…le doy dos capítulos como máximo…y sabrán si esta chica un poco loca hará que Sakura viva…o muera…

Respecto de este capítulo…no quiero opinar yo, eso se los dejo a ustedes…

Sólo puedo decir que…queda poquito…muy poquito….muajajajajajajaja xD, así que prepárense!

Un abrazo grande!!

Se despide…Lyra


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva_: pensamientos actuales de Sakura

Normal: recuerdos de la antes mencionada Saku xDDD+

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando estás a punto de morir? ¿Será verdad que tu vida se pasa frente a ti como una película? Recuerdos de Sakura…

**Sakura-chan Memories**

Por: Lyra

_El frío y el dolor que siento son tan intensos…ya no puedo más. Un pequeño destello llega de no sé donde. Levanto un poco mi mano y dejo que la luz la toque…mi piel se ve tan pálida, tan…muerta. Escucho pasos, creo que ellos están acercándose. Ya no queda mucho más tiempo…mi respiración es cada vez más pesada, me falta el aire. Siento desesperación…estoy cansada de huir. Quisiera despertar de toda esta pesadilla, pero lamentablemente es la realidad, y ante eso no puedo hacer nada más que…tener una última esperanza…_

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones, pruebas…destino.**

Aquella fría mañana de domingo cambiaron muchas cosas, más de las que yo hubiese querido. Mientras corría sin un destino aparente, mis lágrimas seguían tocando mi rostro. Estaba confundida, realmente no sabía qué hacer. Llegué sin darme cuenta hasta el parque Pingüino, y me senté en una de las bancas que estaban a la orilla de una hermosa y apacible laguna. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve allí, contemplando a las aves que revoloteaban por los aires, y al cielo gris que amenazaba con dejar caer fuertes gotas de lluvia en la ciudad…ni siquiera tenía un pensamiento coherente, todas las ideas, las palabras pronunciadas por mis padres fluían rápidamente en mi memoria y… no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

De pronto sentí que tocaban mi hombro. Al darme la vuelta, me sorprendí mucho. No pensé verlo a él, justamente ahí…

-Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que podía encontrarte en este lugar. Tomoyo me llamó, estaba muy preocupada porque saliste de casa sin avisarle a nadie. Me dijo también que tus padres estaban buscándote, y que tu madre estaba muy alterada. Yo también me preocupé y tuve el presentimiento de que podrías estar aquí.-él se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano-dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que salieras así?

-Yo…-no pude decirle nada, sólo me abracé a él y lloré desconsoladamente. No sé cómo ni por qué pero…él es una persona que siempre ha logrado tranquilizarme con tan sólo un abrazo.

-Sakura, mírame-sequé algunas de mis lágrimas y vi su rostro calmado, eso me hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-vamos a hacer una cosa: te llevo a mi casa para que te tranquilices y cuando estés lista hablamos de esto ¿te parece?

Asentí levemente y caminamos hasta llegar a su departamento. Tomamos un té y cuando me sentí preparada, le conté todo lo sucedido. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero después de meditarlo, me aconsejó respecto de lo que podía hacer…

-Creo que sería mejor que regresaras a casa de Tomoyo. Debes aclarar esta situación con tus padres.

-Pero Shaoran…tú sabes cómo han sido ellos conmigo. Yo…no sé si sea lo mejor. De verdad que ya no sé ni qué pensar de todo lo que está pasando.

-Por lo mismo, debes hacerlo. Entiendo que tengas miedo, mi pequeña. Pero si quieres saber lo que realmente sucede, debes enfrentarlos. Tú sabes que pase lo que pase, yo te apoyo…

Estuvimos abrazados en su sofá la tarde entera, ambos en silencio. Me quedé entre sus brazos y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él me había dicho. No sé cómo puede existir alguien en este mundo que tiene la capacidad de transmitir tanta serenidad con tan sólo un abrazo y unas pocas palabras. Medité sobre toda la situación, y a pesar de que tenía tanto miedo, decidí enfrentar a mis padres.

Shaoran y yo caminamos juntos hasta la casa de Tomoyo. Cuando llegamos al gran portón negro de la entrada, nos despedimos…

-Sakura, cualquier cosa avísame por favor…quisiera entrar contigo y que enfrentemos esto juntos.

-Ya te lo dije…debo hacer esto sola. No te preocupes…pase lo que pase te avisaré.

-No sé cómo puedo estar haciéndote caso, pero mañana vendré a hablar con tus padres si es necesario.

-Pero…yo…

-Nada de peros. Así que ya lo sabes…mi niña, no tengas miedo, siempre voy a protegerte, tú lo sabes, y recuerda siempre que te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…

En aquel último atardecer, nos dimos un beso…bastante especial. Un último abrazo, la tibieza de sus labios en mi frente, el atardecer dibujando nuestras siluetas…quizá ambos presentíamos que algo muy grande estaba por venir, pude verlo en su mirada…

_La última vez que te vi antes de…Kami, quiero verlo de nuevo, por favor…_

Cuando entré en la mansión, temblaba como una hoja. Sentía una mezcla de frío y miedo. Pero de algún lugar de mí misma saqué valor y seguí hasta el recibidor. Allí estaba mi madre sentada en uno de los sillones llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que Tomoyo intentaba calmarla sin éxito alguno. Mi padre hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe qué individuo. Apenas se percataron de mi presencia en la habitación, mi madre se levantó rápidamente para abrazarme en forma desesperada. Mi padre me miraba con una expresión de alivio.

-Sakura, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido?, estábamos tan preocupados por ti-ella me tomaba el rostro, inspeccionándome, para verificar que no tuviese un solo rasguño.

-Mamá, estoy bien, no me ha ocurrido nada. Sólo necesitaba pensar y…necesito hablar contigo y con mi padre.

Ambos me miraron con preocupación y desconcierto. Tomoyo sólo me sonrió levemente y abandonó el lugar. Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se sentaron en los sillones y yo me quedé de pie, frente a ellos. El silencio que no tardó en hacerse presente era tenso, y mis miedos no abandonaban a mi espíritu, pero aún así, debía seguir adelante…para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez…

-Mamá, papá, yo…no quiero irme a Estados Unidos. Debo serles sincera, esto no me pareció nada bien, y…por eso, en la mañana salí de casa así, sin decirle a nadie, y…

-Hija, sé que en este momento no lo entiendes, pero si lo piensas bien, esta es una gran oportunidad. Queremos darte lo mejor, por eso decidimos que te vayas a estudiar fuera. Además conocerás una cultura distinta, y estarás cerca de Touya, creemos que debes extrañarlo mucho.

-Papá…necesito preguntarte algo ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

Por un instante vi cómo el semblante de mi padre cambiaba por uno de extrañeza, pero su rostro tomó una expresión confiada de un momento a otro. Todo esto era demasiado sospechoso para mi gusto. Y, definitivamente, yo no estaba dispuesta a jugar "Los misterios de la familia Kinomoto" con mis padres…

-No entiendo, Sakura. ¿Por qué no deberíamos decirte la verdad?

-Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto…porque sé que están ocultándome algo. No me trago el cuentito de "es una gran oportunidad"-el miedo desapareció mágicamente pero…sin notarlo, la rabia comenzó a crecer en mí, y eso no era nada bueno. Es que no soportaba la idea de que me estuvieran mintiendo tan descaradamente.

-Más respeto con tu padre, Sakura. Y no, no te estamos ocultando nada.

-Ya estoy hartándome de esta situación. Yo sé que lo hacen, ¿acaso…acaso no confían en mí?

-Por favor, deja de decir tonterías. Vas a irte a Estados Unidos y no vamos a discutir más del asunto-mi padre se veía bastante irritado, y a la vez algo…nervioso. En cambio yo me encontraba dominada por la ira, mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. No quería seguir con las mentiras, así que ocurrió lo inevitable…

-¡No!, no estoy diciendo tonterías. Te escuché, papá, y por eso sé que me estás mintiendo. ¿Te suena algo de una…estafa?

Decir que ellos estaban impresionados con lo que les dije, es poco. Escupí esas últimas palabras con la intención de que me digan la verdad, no podía soportar más presión. Ya estaba harta de todo, de su lejanía inexplicable hacia mí. Habían cambiado tanto conmigo estos últimos años y…ya no podía más. Sentía que la situación era injusta. Mi cara ardía y mis ojos estaban bastante humedecidos, pero aún así no dejé que se escapase ninguna lágrima de ellos. Mamá se acercó a papá y le dijo algo en el oído. De pronto él habló de nuevo y…lo que me dijo me dejó impactada…

-Creo que ya es hora de que te digamos la verdad. Quiero que recuerdes que somos tus padres, y que te queremos mucho. Y es por esta razón que hemos actuado así…si ocultamos las cosas, fue para no dañarte más. Pero al parecer ya es tarde…

Tomé una silla y me senté frente a ellos. Al parecer por fin habían decidido darme un voto de confianza. Por fin un poco de verdad para mi enrevesada vida. Mi padre se veía bastante afectado, por lo que mi madre continuó hablándome…

-Si quieres saber la verdad, te la diré-mi mamá respiró profundamente y comenzó su relato-Tu abuelo tenía una gran empresa, que lamentablemente quebró, por lo que al momento de morir, dejó una gran cantidad de deudas. Y siendo yo su única hija, debía hacerme responsable por los asuntos que había dejado pendientes, por lo que debía pagarles a los acreedores. Tu padre y yo no teníamos tal cantidad de dinero, Touya era apenas un niño y tú eras muy pequeña, así que con una familia que mantener, no podíamos más que preocuparnos por el bienestar de ustedes dos. Pero la situación fue cada vez peor. Los bancos se nos arrojaron como leones a su presa, y estuvimos a punto de perder todas nuestras posesiones. Aparentemente no veíamos una salida, hasta que a tu padre le hicieron una oferta que de principio nos negábamos tajantemente a aceptar, pero…al verlos a tu hermano y a ti tan indefensos, nos vimos obligados a hacerlo…sin importar lo que nos podía pasar a Fujitaka o a mí…

Mamá lucía tan cansada, tan triste. Al parecer había más cosas ocultas de las que yo pensaba. Mi padre le tomó la mano, me miró fijamente y continuó por ella…

-Cuando ya no había una salida, y pensamos que lo perderíamos todo, un hombre que había visto en varias de las reuniones de trabajo, comenzó a contactarse conmigo. Se llama Chang Jun. Era uno de los profesores de arqueología más importantes de la Universidad de Kyoto. Él aparentaba ser un buen hombre, pero no te imaginas cuán equivocado estaba. Sin darme cuenta le había tomado mucha confianza, prácticamente se había transformado en un muy buen amigo mío. Un día que estábamos conversando respecto de un proyecto, me llamaron de uno de los bancos para darme un ultimátum. Debíamos pagar las deudas o nos quitarían la casa. Por supuesto que mi ánimo decayó bastante, Chang lo notó y me preguntó si me podía ayudar en algo. Le conté de mi problema y él me hizo una oferta que jamás olvidaré…

Se tomó un pequeño lapso para continuar, se secó una lágrima que recorría su rostro, mientras yo me encontraba muda de asombro. Trataba de predecir lo que se me venía encima…pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada coherente, sólo quería que la pesadilla terminase, sólo quería que él…acabara con esa angustia que tenía en el pecho. El tiempo se me hizo eterno…hasta que al fin él pudo proseguir con la historia…

-Él me ofreció ser partícipe de un negocio. Yo no entendí al principio, debido a que le había explicado claramente que yo no poseía un título académico ni capital alguno como para involucrarme en el rubro de los negocios. Pero él me convenció diciéndome que lo que él realmente me ofrecía era un puesto de trabajo para un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente…así que le pedí a Chang que me explique de qué se trataba. Sólo me dijo que necesitaba a alguien para "captar clientes", ya que para su empresa, que sería del área de la construcción, era necesario contar con una persona que tuviese mis características para el puesto. Al principio no entendí mucho, pero mi desesperación pudo más que mi razón, y acepté momentáneamente para probar suerte. El problema surgió cuando me introduje en su "empresa". Ahí me di cuenta de quién era realmente Chang y del lío en el que estaba metido…

El agobio y la frustración en su rostro eran evidentes. Me temía lo inevitable, pero…aún creía que todo podía ser una broma, o simplemente un muy mal sueño. Lástima que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero, a pesar de todo, debía enfrentar esto con valor, pasara lo que pasara…

-Cuando comencé a trabajar para él, todo se veía sencillo. Se suponía que sólo tenía que reunirme con los potenciales clientes de distintas compañías para presentarles los servicios de la empresa, y así conseguir que fueran nuestros clientes. Pero algunas cosas que Chang manejaba me parecían bastante irregulares, así que comencé a indagar. Por supuesto que todo esto lo hice a escondidas de él, y un día, buscando una información en la computadora, descubrí la verdad: encontré unos estados financieros y otros documentos, por lo que les saqué copia, y al analizarlos, pude comprenderlo todo. El tipo estaba estafando descaradamente a algunos de los clientes más importantes que teníamos. Lo supe porque le consulté a un amigo mío que es contador, con la precaución de no darle mayor información de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El problema surgió cuando Chang me descubrió. Yo había sido muy cuidadoso, pero no sirvió de nada. En ese momento él se enfureció conmigo, yo no sabía qué hacer. Nadeshiko y yo lo hablamos, y las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas para nosotros…no quería seguir trabajando con ese tipo, pero al recibir sus constantes amenazas, y no tener ni un yen extra en los bolsillos como para seguir pagando las deudas que teníamos, tuve que aceptar. Me siento tan mal por todo esto, he tenido que corromper mis propios valores, y eso es lo que más me avergüenza. Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…

-Pero…¿por qué no nos dijeron la verdad?...-mi mente estaba en blanco…apenas podía razonar. Sólo pude hacer esa pregunta, que fue lo primero que se asomó por mis escasos pensamientos…

-Porque teníamos que protegerlos, a ti y a tu hermano. A Touya le dije la verdad apenas cumplió 18 años, por eso lo enviamos a estudiar fuera, para que estuviese seguro. Y lo mismo planeábamos hacer contigo, pequeña. Pero…al parecer no salió como esperábamos…

-¿Por eso me trataban así? ¿Por eso se alejaron tanto de mí?-Los rostros de ellos fueron de desconcierto, de sorpresa. Quería saber de una vez por todas si era sólo ése el misterio que rondaba alrededor de mis padres, quería saber…si era ése el motivo de su distanciamiento…y por Kami que rogué para que así fuera. Cuando vi que mi madre suavizó su rostro y me miró como antes, como cuando era pequeña...sentí paz.

-Sakura, lo sentimos. Sé que tu padre y yo hemos sido exigentes contigo, pero sólo fue para cuidarte. Tu papá sufría constantes amenazas, que te involucraban a ti, y teníamos miedo que utilizaran cualquier recurso para acercarse y hacerte algo malo. Desconfiábamos de todo, y de todos. No podíamos dejar que te hicieran daño…por eso nos esmerábamos para que la gente no se te acercara demasiado. Sabíamos que nuestro proceder no era el más correcto, pero no nos quedó de otra. Por eso tenemos la esperanza de que algún día, tu hermano y tú nos perdonen…

-Mamá, papá…yo…

Mis lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, y simplemente los abracé. Quizá hace un tiempo no hubiese comprendido nada, pero en esos momentos, podía sentir el dolor y la angustia que ellos tuvieron que vivir, por causa mía y la de mi hermano. Todo eso sólo para protegernos…por eso, yo…los perdoné, sin dudarlo, porque son mis padres, y a pesar de cualquier cosa, los quiero. Y ahora estoy completamente segura de que ellos también me quieren.

Hablamos por un largo rato. Creo que las cosas quedaron en paz entre nosotros, pero…aún no habíamos acordado qué pasaría con lo del viaje. Lo hablaríamos al día siguiente, para ver qué posibilidades había de que pudiese quedarme o si la solución sería irme por un tiempo. Les presentaría por fin a Shaoran…eso me hacía feliz entre la tormenta que se había vuelto mi vida…_lástima que esa conversación no pudo darse_…

Después de todas las emociones vividas, de las verdades reveladas, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Tomoyo había estado conmigo, apoyándome y ayudándome a esclarecer la cantidad de cosas que se me habían venido encima. Pero habían pasado dos horas desde que me había dispuesto por fin a dormir, y no había caso. Miré el reloj despertador de mi mesita de noche…las 1:45 de la madrugada. Sí, sería una larga noche…

…_Pero no como yo pensaba…_

Entre mis cavilaciones, y el tic tac del reloj, se me antojó prepararme leche tibia para intentar dormir un poco, y así no tener que recurrir a ninguna de esas pastillas. Bajé entre la oscuridad hasta la cocina (ya me sabía el camino de memoria). Se me antojó no encender la luz y abrí el refrigerador. La habitación quedó en una iluminación tan tenue…me agaché a buscar el cartón de leche, y me quedé allí, pensando, distraída de lo que pudiese ocurrir a mi alrededor…

…_Craso error…_

Sin notarlo, una mano con un pañuelo se posó forzadamente en mi boca. Mi susto duró un par de segundos. La tela tenía un aroma que se me hacía familiar…

…_Recuerda tus clases de química…es Éter, querida Sakura…_

…por eso no alcancé a reaccionar, porque la inconsciencia no tardó en hacerse presente.

La oscuridad de la noche me rodeaba entera. Mi cuerpo se sentía adormecido, incómodo. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Quería pensar que estaba en mi cama, que por fin había podido quedarme dormida y ahora sólo estaba despertando de un largo y profundo sueño. Pero no, no era así. A duras penas moví mis párpados…y ahí me di cuenta de mi estado: mis manos estaban frente a mí, atadas, al igual que mis pies. Tenía un pañuelo acallando mi voz. Y comenzó la angustia…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue poco. Un tipo apareció por una puerta, pero por el efecto de las sombras no podía distinguir bien su rostro. Sólo pude percatarme de que era un tipo alto, y dada su contextura física, parecía ser poseedor de una gran fuerza. Miró hacia donde yo estaba, y sacó algo de entre sus ropas…vi que se encendió una luz, y mis reflejos estaban agudos porque cerré los ojos lo más rápido que pude y oculté rápidamente mi rostro entre la vieja y humedecida tela de un cobertor que estaba a mi alrededor. Apuntó la linterna hacia mí, pero al parecer no vio nada raro, ni se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado. El destello de luz se apagó y ahí asomé un poco mi rostro para observar a oscuras lo que sucedía. Otro sujeto apareció detrás de él, y allí se produjo el diálogo que me hizo saber en qué problema estaba…_estoy_…metida.

-¡Idiota, te dije que le vendaras los ojos! Eres un completo inútil-el que había aparecido era un sujeto más bajo que el primero, regordete y bastante malhumorado. Hablaban bajo, pero por el silencio en el resto del ambiente se escuchaban claramente cada una de sus palabras…

-Pero jefe, por la prisa se me olvidó hacerlo. Además lo importante es que la traje hasta aquí como lo pidió. Y debo decir que fue un milagro poder entrar a ese caserón gigantesco. Tuve que burlar a esa tropa de mujeres que tenían sitiado el lugar-creo que hablaba de las guardaespaldas de los Daidouji.

-Para eso te pago, Wen. Salvaste tu pellejo esta vez…de todas formas, qué importa que nos vea cuando despierte… no creo que viva para contarlo-con esas palabras comencé a rogar a Kami para que me proteja. El miedo se apoderó de mí, y no quiso soltarme más.

-Señor Chang, ¿y qué haremos ahora?-ahí el nombre resonó en mi cabeza…y pude caer en cuenta de lo que sospechaba: estaba en las manos del que se había transformado en el peor enemigo de mi padre. Estaba todo mal, muy mal…

-Esperaremos a que Kinomoto reaccione. Cuando se dé cuenta, morirá de angustia. El muy cretino se metió en un grave problema al contradecirme, pero ya verá. Lo pagará caro, esta será la mayor lección de su vida, y lástima que sea su hija la que se la muestre…

-Pero, antes de que haga algo usted, me imagino que podré divertirme un poco con ella-intenté no pensar a qué podría haberse referido con esa frase, pero fue inevitable no hacerlo…_sentí asco._

-Ya veremos, Wen, ya veremos…mientras no despierte, se quedará aquí. Supongo que la cantidad que inhaló fue suficiente para que soñara hasta la madrugada.

-Así es, señor. Yo mismo me encargué de que así fuera y…

Siguieron hablando de cosas que yo no pude oír, porque se alejaron de la puerta, y por los sonidos de los metales chocando contra el portón, pude notar que la aseguraron bastante bien para que yo no escapara.

_Un paréntesis: el tal Wen debe ser un imbécil por donde se le mire, porque…_

_Primero…no fue capaz ni siquiera de vendarme por si despertaba y los veía._

_Segundo…el éter que inhalé no pudo haber sido el suficiente…lo más probable es que hayan pasado apenas un par de horas, y aquí estoy, completamente consciente._

Aunque todo aquello no importaba mucho…es más, me convenía. Creo que eso marcó una diferencia esta noche. Por eso, a pesar de mi desesperación, debía respirar profundo, para calmarme…e intentar enfriar mi mente…

…_era hora de actuar._

Cuando dejé de sentir ruidos cerca, quise incorporarme, al primer intento no tuve éxito alguno. Agudizando el oído, pude percatarme del sonido de un automóvil que se alejaba. La luces estaban apagadas…al parecer se habían ido (lo más probable que por un rato). Se confiaron demasiado…pero a pesar de que sabía que estaba sola y que se abría una pequeña ventana hacia mi libertad, no podía concentrarme completamente. Mis manos y pies estaban atados muy fuertemente, por lo que ya los sentía entumecidos.

Estaba allí, hace no mucho tiempo, tirada en el suelo, como cualquier cosa, como un objeto viejo y abandonado…mi sutil llanto era un simple y vago murmullo en la tenebrosa oscuridad. Ya no quería más problemas, ni ser tocada por las sucias manos de esos tipos…_tampoco quería morir_. Con desesperación moví mis manos, vi a mi alrededor y me sostuve a duras penas sentándome en el frío suelo. Conseguí arrastrarme hacia un objeto metálico, brillante. Era un fierro aparentemente viejo, que podría servirme. Acerqué mis muñecas hasta él y comencé a frotar la cuerda que las amarraba. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, quizá una hora, o dos…hasta que logré mi objetivo, desgasté la soga y ahí pude desamarrarme completamente. Me quité la mordaza y me puse de pie lentamente…los calambres que recorrían mis extremidades eran casi insoportables, pero mi angustia y mis ganas de salir de allí me hicieron más fuerte que el dolor. Miré hacia una de las paredes…había un tragaluz, que apenas se notaba por lo sucio que estaba el vidrio. Tomé una mesa y la alcé con cuidado hasta dejarla apoyada en el muro. Me subí a ésta haciendo el menor ruido posible y me di cuenta que no alcanzaría a impulsarme para salir de allí, así que bajé de nuevo y puse una silla a medio desarmar sobre la mesa para alcanzar la altura necesaria. Al subirme pensé que caería, pero creo que en ese instante, la fortuna _estaba_ de mi lado. Moví con desesperación el viejo ventanal, y entre los forcejeos y chillidos que emitían las bisagras conseguí abrirlo…

Salí al exterior, por fin…el aire frío tocó el sudor de mi rostro cansado, lo que me produjo escalofríos, y a la vez me dio una nueva esperanza. Comenzó a amanecer, pero aún había mucha sombra cubriendo la atmósfera cargada de algo desconocido para mí. A los alrededores había muchos galpones oscuros. No se veía ni un alma cerca. Comencé a caminar con pasos algo apresurados, la luz de la luna me guió entre las edificaciones corroídas, vacías. De pronto se escuchó un ruido lejano, que cada vez fue aproximándose más…sin pensar demasiado, supe que era ellos…quizá fue sólo el instinto, no lo sé. De lo que sí estoy segura es de que comencé a correr, pero fue demasiado tarde…un par de automóviles se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. Uno de ellos pasó cerca de mí, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo…se percataron de mi presencia. ¡_Maldición_!. Yo corría con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban mientras los tipos que lo abordaban se bajaron rápidamente y comenzaron a perseguirme…se escuchaban varios disparos que sabía iban dirigidos hacia mí…mientras me mezclaba entre los almacenes, guardaba la ilusión de que no me alcanzaran…y no, no lo hicieron ellos…pero una de las balas sí me encontró…no sé cómo pude ocultarme en uno de los almacenes…caí rendida detrás de estas cajas…

_Y ahora aquí estoy, intentando aferrarme a la vida…porque quiero seguir viviendo…pero realmente estoy dejando de creer que eso pueda ser posible. Miro hacia el suelo, y trágicamente, la imagen pareciera reflejarme a mí misma nadando en mi propia sangre…La vida me está dando su despedida…o quizá no, pero a estas alturas es difícil pensar…sólo puedo ver cada fragmento de mi corta existencia, de una Sakura que se está yendo, tan frágil y liviana como una pluma…los rostros de todos los que amo se aparecen como vagas imágenes ante mí…_

…_mi rostro de niña, mis padres…felices, Touya, las bromas de mis compañeros, el abrazo de Tomoyo, un niño adorable…ternura, Chiharu…amistad…inesperado…, Nagano…rencor…perdón…, las tardes en el parque, las prácticas en la preparatoria, fiesta, mi primer beso, la playa… deseo…la primera vez…, los juegos con él, unos ojos de atardecer, una sonrisa cálida, sus caricias, un abrazo, aquel amor de mi vida…un último beso, un último "te quiero"…un sueño…_

_Shaoran…_

_Y sin previo aviso…un túnel, la sensación de caer en el abismo... pierdo toda consciencia. Y lo que queda…_

…_**Una completa oscuridad.**_

…**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora!! De verdad que esto de la universidad me tenía de cabeza (y aún lo hace xD) pero aún así, tuve unos pocos días libres, y ahora por fin puedo actualizar! Aunque debo confesar que este capítulo me costó un poco más escribirlo (bueno, una parte en específico, pero qué importa :P). Ahora sí que se supo de qué iba todo esto, ahora ya se saben todas aquellas verdades que ustedes, queridas lectoras (y si hay algún chico, lector xD), se estaban preguntando…sólo queda saber si nuestra protagonista vivirá o…morirá xx…

Esperemos a ver qué pasa…yo también quiero saber xD (broma :P)

Y otra cosita: lo siento por no haber contestado los reviews! Es que Internet tampoco me apoyaba (a Goddess Aeris y a Angel Zafiro les había intentado responder, pero creo que las respuestas jamás llegaron, porque mi explorador colapsaba y no cargaba la página de confirmación que los mensajes fueron enviados, pero por fin hoy pude ingresar y ya están esos, y los demás mensajes que tenía que enviar)

Profile actualizado y respuestas a reviews anónimos tb están allí.

Bueno, gente…les dejo la actualización, y ya saben…cualquier crítica, disconformidad, conformidad, no duden en enviar su comentario…no es obligación para nadie hacerlo…pero si tienen un tiempito, no duden en escribirme (respeto todas las opiniones ;D)

PD: darles las gracias públicamente a las personas que me han enviado reviews…porque sus comentarios me han animado bastante en esto de escribir historias…

Nos vemos pronto!

Mucha suerte…hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaración importante:**

Ya no hay indicaciones narrativas especiales (creo que se entenderá lo que pudiese destacar). Sólo decirles que lean las notas de autora del final, onegai.

"_**Escribir no lleva a la miseria, nace de la miseria" **_

_**(Montaigne)**_

**Sakura-chan Memories**

Por: Lyra

**Capítulo 7 (Final): Eternidad.**

Lo que veo, en realidad, no es un túnel, ni un abismo, ni algo parecido a las puertas del cielo, o del infierno…estoy en la bruma, sumergida en una oscuridad interminable…ya no hay límites, no hay frío, ni calor. Elevo mis manos y puedo verlas, blancas, intactas. En este momento, no tengo la necesidad de saber dónde estoy. Cierro mis ojos y me entrego a este manto de incertidumbre, indefensa, sin saber de dónde vengo, ni a donde iré…

Ahora siento que debo mostrar de nuevo las ventanas de mi alma, y…no estoy cuestionando nada, sólo sé que tengo que hacerlo. La oscuridad desapareció, y ante mí hay un jardín inmenso, hermoso. La niebla rodea el lugar, pero no es demasiado espesa como para no poder distinguir lo que está a mi alrededor. No hay cantos de aves, ni siento el rocío en mis pies descalzos. El aire es tibio, y huele a jazmines. Me recuerda al perfume que mi madre ha usado desde siempre. Incluso puedo decir que el aroma es tan intenso, que siento como si ella estuviese aquí, pero no puedo verla, ni a ella, ni a nadie. Camino silenciosamente, sin prisas. Los frondosos árboles se mecen suavemente al compás de la solitaria brisa, y simplemente avanzo rodeada de flores silvestres de diversos colores. Entre todas, hay una rosa blanca, y al verla, me es inevitable pensar en Tomoyo. Estoy tentada a arrancarla y llevársela. Mis dedos están firmes en su tallo, pero una ráfaga de viento me recorre el cuerpo, y sé que no debo hacerlo, al parecer está prohibido. Me levanto del cálido suelo y sigo mi camino. En el trayecto he sentido el olor de la canela, y del café…y no puedo evitar tampoco pensar en ustedes…hermano, papá. Y a pesar de no poder encontrarlos por ningún lado, sé que están bien. Yo tampoco siento ningún dolor, pero me pregunto dónde estarán todos. No estoy cansada, ni tengo hambre, o sueño…

…no tengo la menor idea de cuánto ha pasado desde que comencé este misterioso viaje. No sé si han pasado horas, días, semanas…sólo sé que aquí no existe esa medida llamada tiempo. La niebla se ha disipado y a lo lejos pueden verse praderas cada vez más verdes, y montañas cubiertas por la nieve. Pero todo esto es diferente, no es como los lugares que había visto antes…hay algo más. No hay muerte, y no sé si lo que veo a mi alrededor está con vida. Pareciera que aquí nada cambia, ni nace, ni muere. En esta larga ruta me he detenido ante un paisaje que…me deja sin palabras. Frente a mí hay un lago cristalino, y en su centro, hay un trozo de tierra. Sostiene a un árbol de cerezo inmenso, el más grande que he visto. Sin pensarlo, me arrojo al agua, y nado hacia él. El sonido de las gotas chocando entre sí es tan…apacible. El líquido recorre mi piel, y mi cuerpo fluye, liviano como una pluma. Hasta que por fin he llegado. Estoy parada a un costado de este cerezo que arroja sus pétalos en una lluvia mágica, casi infinita. Miro al horizonte y el crepúsculo pareciera querer decirme algo. Los últimos rayos de sol se reflejan en el agua, mientras que un olor despierta mis sentidos...

Es…chocolate. Se siente como cuando me acerco a su rostro, es _su_ aliento…_Shaoran_. Después de haber estado vagando así, tanto tiempo…sin conocer la noche, ni el día, siento algo en el pecho…una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. La luz me muestra sus ojos de atardecer, la brisa me trae su aroma, que cada vez es más agudo, y sus manos tibias, así como sus labios…quiero verte otra vez…

_Sakura…Regresa…_

Siento una voz, no sé de dónde proviene. Como un lamento llega hasta mis oídos, suplicante. Una y otra vez…

_No te alejes de mí…_

Mi pecho se agita…es mi corazón, creo que está…latiendo. No lo había hecho desde que llegué aquí…

_Regresa, por favor…_

Debo volver. Ahora lo sé. Él está esperándome. No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero lo que más quiero es…regresar. No voy a rendirme, no sé qué debo hacer, pero no voy a caer…otra vez…no huiré de su lado, nunca…

El árbol…miro su tronco, y sin querer, mi mano toca su corteza. El aire se agita cada vez más. Una brillante luz borra el paisaje. Y vuelvo a sentirme…viva.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hay oscuridad…pero comienza a aparecerse una pequeña luz, que cada vez va haciéndose más intensa. Abro mis ojos cansados. Las imágenes son borrosas, me tomo un tiempo para poder ver mejor. Las paredes que me rodean son blancas, y una máscara cubre mi boca. Un sonido intermitente, constante, resuena en la habitación. Con mucho trabajo giro mi cabeza y miro hacia mi derecha. Se ven muchas pantallas, con números y líneas extrañas. Me detengo a observar, y a intentar recordar…

Las imágenes vuelan por mi cabeza y…duele. Los recuerdos se asomaron de golpe. Cierro mis ojos para aguantar el agudo malestar. Lentamente, las puntadas van haciéndose cada vez más suaves. Ahora sé que esos sonidos repetitivos están registrando mis latidos. Estoy con vida. Me siento extraña con todas estas agujas y tubos en mi cuerpo, es algo incómodo, pero no duele. Siento un calor en mi mano izquierda. Al voltearme lentamente, lo veo. Recostado en mi cama, dormido en una posición que se ve bastante incómoda, sosteniéndome la mano. Intento moverme, pero sólo consigo intensificar un poco el roce de mi mano en la suya. Puedo ver que, entre sus sueños, sonríe levemente, y escucho de su boca una palabra que me deja impactada…

-Regresaste.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Monstruo, no te acabes toda la comida. Los demás enfermos también deben almorzar, ¿sabías?

-Hermano, ya no sé de qué forma decirte que… ¡no me llames así!-apenas puedo golpearle el brazo suavemente, mientras que mis padres sólo sonríen.

-Touya, hijo, no trates así a tu hermana-mi madre nos mira con dulzura y no puedo evitar sentirme algo contenta.

Mi familia está aquí, conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Muchas veces soñé con esto, y por fin se cumplió. Es irónico que una situación agradable se dé en un momento tan trágico, pero estamos un poco más tranquilos porque lo peor ya pasó. Al principio, estaban todos muy angustiados por mí. Por lo que me contaron, perdí mucha sangre, así que mi padre y mi hermano la donaron para mí. Shaoran también quería hacerlo, pero no pudo porque su tipo de sangre es distinto al mío. Costó mucho estabilizarme, pero después de muchas horas de lucha, lo consiguieron. Estuve una semana en estado de coma, y no sabían qué pasaría cuando despertase. Los médicos aún no pueden creer cómo me salvé de esta situación, porque prácticamente el disparo que recibí me hizo perder una cantidad excesiva de sangre, y la bala estaba alojada cerca de mi corazón.

Quizá por eso dicen que hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar. Ése es mi caso, y a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, me siento en paz…pero hay varias situaciones que aún debo terminar de asimilar. Es que he vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo…pero aún falta mucho, y lo sé porque tengo la firme esperanza de que así será…

Después de la visita diaria de mis padres y Touya…por fin estoy sola en esta blanca habitación del hospital. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que desperté, y todos andan de aquí para allá sin dejarme ningún momento. A veces creo que están un poco locos, pero en el buen sentido, claro está. Son las tres de la tarde, y ya tengo hambre. Papá dice que eso es indicio de que estoy cada día mejor, yo no lo sé. Aún me cuesta un poco respirar, pero dicen que con el paso de las semanas ya no habrá ningún malestar.

Ahora puedo detenerme a pensar en las cosas que me han pasado. Todo fue tan…inesperado. Jamás pensé que mis padres tenían ese tipo de problemas. Al acordarme de todo aquello, me siento triste, por todo el tiempo que perdimos, por todas las veces que los necesité y no estuvieron como yo hubiera querido. Incluso al recuperar la conciencia estaba dolida con ellos. Pero al hablar con Tomoyo y Shaoran, pude entender muchas cosas. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, he sido afortunada, porque estoy con vida, y he comprendido que todo puede remediarse de algún modo, menos la muerte. Tengo que tener en cuenta que me salvé esta vez, pero dudo mucho que pueda contar la misma historia dos veces, por eso debo aprovechar este nuevo comienzo. Además, recordé después el día que me enteré de la verdad. Esa vez los perdoné, sin dudarlo. Sé que en otra situación, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Por supuesto que tarde o temprano los habría perdonado, pero no de inmediato. Pienso que actué de esa forma porque tuve una especie de presentimiento, como si supiese que algo malo ocurriría. A pesar de todo, no me retracto de mi proceder. Mi padre ya ha sufrido mucho y sé que está verdaderamente arrepentido, puedo notarlo en su mirada. Por eso, mi corazón le quitó cualquier culpa, y creo que está un poco más aliviado. Ahora queda resolver sus problemas con la justicia, porque lamentablemente fue considerado cómplice del tal Chang. El tipo realmente es un mafioso, y por suerte la policía está encargándose de él y de todos sus secuaces. Pero me preocupa papá, espero que no sean muy duros con él. En todo caso, está dispuesto a cooperar con la investigación, lo que podría atenuar las acusaciones en su contra. Mi madre me ha ido actualizando de a poco de todo, y apenas me recuperé un poco de lo vivido, me contó lo que sucedió aquel día…

Ella se preocupó mucho esa noche. Tampoco podía dormir, así que se levantó para bajar a ver televisión y ganar algo de sueño. Al pasar por el pasillo, vio mi puerta entreabierta. Ahí notó que yo no estaba. Bajó a buscarme, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. Subió corriendo las escaleras y fue a avisarle a mi padre, el cual no demoró en reaccionar. Tía Sonomi y Tomoyo también se despertaron por todo el ajetreo, y llamaron a la policía de inmediato. Papá tuvo que explicarles toda la situación, y así comenzaron con mi búsqueda. Mi amiga le avisó a Shaoran, quien apareció de inmediato en la mansión. Se presentó precipitadamente, y mis padres al principio no entendieron mucho, en realidad dudo que se hayan gestado explicaciones en ese momento. Todos estaban atentos a los teléfonos, hasta que recibieron una llamada de los detectives, avisándoles que tenían rodeado uno de los lugares que presuntamente Chang utilizaba para sus sucios negocios. Acudieron rápidamente hacia el área industrial de Tokio. Por suerte, pudieron tenderles una emboscada, y así la policía arrestó a Chang junto a todos los sujetos que estaban con él. Pero yo no aparecía por ninguna parte…hasta que Shaoran me encontró. Me acurrucó entre sus brazos y estuvo conmigo en todo momento.

La labor titánica de los médicos y todo el personal de urgencia de ese día, salvó mi vida. En los siete días que estuve en coma, estaban muy preocupados, puesto que no se sabía en qué estado se encontraría mi memoria. Es extraño, ya que…todo el tiempo que duró mi inconsciencia, estuve soñando, pero me pregunto… ¿habrá sido un sueño todo lo que vi y sentí?. Debo decir que aún no se lo he contado a nadie. Es que todo fue tan…extraño, y misterioso. Más que pensar en eso, mi corazón siente que…no fue un sueño. De hecho, sí estuve en un lugar, llamado…_Eternidad_.

Escucho un par de toques en la puerta…es él, quien entra con una gran sonrisa. Cada vez que viene a verme, y lo veo cruzar el umbral, lo siento, y lo sé. Estoy enamorada de él, con locura. Se sienta a mi lado y una sonrisa nace de mi rostro…_de mi corazón_.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento bien, y ahora que estás tú…mucho mejor-me besa la frente y eso me encanta.

-Yo…quiero decirte algo.

-Cuéntame-la curiosidad me hace cosquillas en el estómago…sus ojos brillantes me miran con una dulzura y una felicidad renovada.

-Es que…después de todo lo que ha pasado, yo…-lo veo nervioso, y algo sonrojado-me di cuenta de una cosa. Te amo y…quiero estar contigo, el resto de mis días.

-Tú sabes que yo…también quiero eso-me encanta verlo así, estando tan cerca de mí, y diciéndome aquellas palabras llenas de cariño. Ahora está sacando algo de su bolsillo…es una cadena de plata, y tiene una pequeña llave, con un par de alas, y una estrella en su centro.

-Entonces…quiero que hagamos una promesa. Esta es una llave, que ha estado desde siempre en mi familia. Por lo especial que es, quiero regalártela, como un símbolo de mi amor y confianza en ti. Sakura, te amo, y no quiero perderte, por nada de este mundo-sus palabras me emocionan profundamente. Sólo soy capaz de acercarme a su rostro y decirle…

-Te amo.

Y un beso sella nuestra unión. Sus manos tibias y suaves, acarician mi rostro. Me siento en las nubes…no quiero que esto se acabe, nunca. Estaré con él, sin importar lo que pase. Aunque el mundo entero se me viniese encima, seré fuerte. Voy a cuidarlo, y amarlo el resto de mis días, lo sé.

_Lo amaré hasta la muerte…y más allá._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me asomo a la ventana, y las nubes flotan cual blanca espuma. Días como éste me hacen recordar viejos tiempos. Precisamente hoy se cumplen seis años de lo sucedido aquel día, situación que jamás se borrará de mi memoria. No es que no lo haya superado pero…hay cosas que, a pesar de todo, nunca se olvidan. Nadie más que yo recuerda el detalle de las fechas. No me gustaría que los demás pudieran ponerse tristes por algo que ya no me afecta en lo absoluto, por eso no se los digo.

Desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida. Mi familia está más unida que nunca, a pesar de que mi padre no estuvo con nosotros un tiempo. Lamentablemente lo encontraron culpable por lo de las estafas, ya que no hubo pruebas suficientes para demostrar que actuó bajo amenaza. Pero gracias a su cooperación en el caso (por su testimonio), la condena que tuvo que pagar no duró más de dos años. Además, no había cometido ningún otro tipo de actos ilícitos, por lo que estuvo en una cárcel que no resguarda criminales peligrosos. La suerte de Chang fue distinta, porque él tenía un prontuario bastante grande…ni yo sé cuántos años tendrá que pasar en prisión, pero eso no me importa mucho. Creo que estará un buen tiempo privado de su libertad, y eso sucedió simplemente porque se lo ganó, y a pulso.

De las cosas que han ocurrido estos últimos años…puedo decir que estoy satisfecha. Por fin pude conocer a la familia de Shaoran. Su madre es una mujer que inspira mucho respeto. Me siento feliz porque, a pesar de todo, aceptó mi relación con su hijo. Al principio creí que me rechazaría, porque su actitud era demasiado distante para mi gusto. Después aprendí a conocerla realmente, y me di cuenta que es así con todos. Es de aquellas personas que no demuestra su cariño con abrazos ni mimos, sino que con gestos y unas pocas, pero precisas palabras. Además están las hermanas de mi prometido y...ellas son todo lo contrario. Siempre que viajamos aquí, a Hong Kong, nos reciben con muchos abrazos y todas ellas me dicen cosas como: "¡Estás tan linda! ¡Te extrañé mucho!". Me caen bien, y las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas.

Sí, estoy aquí, en la casa de la familia de Shaoran. Desde este gran ventanal puedo apreciar el hermoso jardín. Pero lo que estoy viendo ahora es lo que más me gusta de todo este mundo: es mi amor, está jugando con uno de sus sobrinos. El hijo de Feimei es algo parecido a él…y eso me produce demasiadas cosas. Sobre todo hoy…porque en la mañana descubrí algo maravilloso. Después de haberme hecho un test de embarazo, descubrí el milagro que llevo aquí, en mi vientre…voy a tener un bebé, un niñito (o niñita) mío, y de él. Me siento tan contenta…no sé que pensará él, cómo va a reaccionar. Estoy bajando por las escaleras, sólo sé que debo ir a buscarlo y decírselo de alguna forma.

Salgo al exterior y el sol acaricia mi piel. Shaoran me ve y sonríe…llega corriendo hacia mí y me abraza fuerte. Me mira fijamente y…sé que va a decirme algo importante. _Te conozco tanto_…

-Sakura…no sé que es, pero…hace días que te veo más hermosa.

-Claro, ahora me vas a decir que encontraste fea hasta hace poco-me hago la ofendida para que él intente convencerme de lo contrario. Debo confesar que me encantan sus métodos…

-Tontita…sabes que eso es mentira-me saca la lengua juguetonamente-no sé, pero veo que tus ojos brillan más que siempre…quizá estoy loco, mejor no me hagas caso.

-Creo que…eso tiene una explicación. Y está cerca, más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi vientre…él me observa, y lo sabe. Me abraza fuerte, y ríe. Él siempre es más reservado con sus sentimientos, pero creo que esta vez, la alegría no le cabe en el pecho, tal cual como siento ahora. Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y yo también sonrío. Esto parece un sueño…pero es mi realidad.

Si pudiera volver al pasado, no modificaría nada, absolutamente nada, porque todo lo que me ha sucedido, ha hecho posible lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Y eso no lo cambio, por nada de este mundo.

Me siento plena…por estar aquí, por poder respirar, sentir, latir…_vivir_. Por poder estar de nuevo en este mundo, y sentir algo tan intenso y hermoso como el amor…porque a pesar de que a veces, todo parezca estar en nuestra contra, no hay nada más maravilloso que albergar este sentimiento y ser correspondido, aunque sea un momento, por esa persona amada. Y es que hay que superar tantas dificultades para conseguir el amor y la felicidad. Pero realmente valen la pena los sacrificios, el llanto y el dolor, porque de esa forma sabes que estás vivo. La vida es un valioso tesoro, una fortuna que debemos gastar de la mejor forma a lo largo del tiempo que la poseamos…y que mejor que dejándonos llevar de vez en cuando por las emociones, procurando hacer el bien, buscando aquella misión que sabemos de antemano que debemos cumplir…para dejar una huella, un testimonio. Es algo que está escrito desde el momento en que nacemos.

Algunas veces, no es posible estar con la persona que se ama. Sé que eso es difícil, y triste...pero, en algún momento, cuando todo parece perdido, la vida puede abrirnos un nuevo camino…

Yo…no sé qué pasará en un futuro, no sé si mi vida tendrá más alegrías o tristezas, sólo sé que debo aprovechar cada instante, como si fuera el último...valorar cada pequeño detalle, estar con mis seres queridos, cuidar y darle todo el cariño al hijo que pronto saldrá de mi vientre para tener su propia vida, estar siempre junto al hombre que amo y, por sobre todas las cosas, ser feliz. Porque la vida me mostró una cara, y la muerte me insinuó la suya. Y a pesar de haber estado tan cerca de cortar la cadena de plata, símbolo de la unión del cuerpo y el espíritu, algo me detuvo en ese misterioso trayecto. Sentí una fuerza inexplicable, y respiré otra vez, y mi corazón volvió a latir…agradecí esa nueva oportunidad, tan valiosa, que no pienso desperdiciarla por nada…y fue en ese crucial instante, que encontré la respuesta a todas mis aflicciones…

_Porque, a pesar de caer, debes levantarte. Aunque sientas dolor, sabes que, en algún momento, puedes volver a sonreír. Nadie dijo que sería fácil. De eso se trata la vida…simplemente, de vivirla…no desaproveches ese regalo…_

_**Sólo vive…y sé feliz.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Dedicada para todos aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí, y que logré tocar, en alguna u otra medida, una parte de sus corazones… y para todos los que me brindaron, en algún momento, su apoyo con esta pequeña locura.**_

_**Una dedicatoria especial para alguien que sé que jamás leerá estas líneas…suena absurdo, lo sé, pero esto va…para ti…**_

_**Constructor inconsciente de mi arte…Con cariño. **_

_**Historia terminada el día 24 de Septiembre del 2008, a las 21: 32hrs.**_

* * *

**N/A: **Confieso que…estoy llorando…realmente, hay muchas cosas que siento ahora, y que no sé si puedo expresar claramente. Estoy consciente de que esta historia quizá no fue del gusto de mucha gente, a otros creo que les gustó. No sé, solo sé que esto lo hice en un momento de mi vida en que las cosas no me han resultado muy bien. A veces, en momentos difíciles, es bueno desconectarse del mundo, y eso hice con esta historia.

Por fin me siento un poco más tranquila, porque fui capaz de llegar hasta este punto y dejar un mensaje en el que, en un principio, cuando comencé a escribir, no creía. Pero la vida, y muchas personas que me rodean (incluyendo a algunas lectoras de aquí) me recordaron que no estoy sola…y eso me ha dado fuerza y fe para seguir adelante.

Esta vez, quiero pedir un favor especial a los lectores: si tienen ánimos, o mis palabras les llegaron, aunque sea sólo un poco, dejen un mensaje. Sé que a veces no hay tiempo, pero, si se puede, les estaría agradecida.

De verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo…por leer mi historia. Espero me disculpen si los decepcioné en algún aspecto, si algo no les gustó, pero creo que en este capítulo, he liberado mi verdadera forma de escribir…ahora he podido conocerme más en esta faceta, y eso es gracias a ustedes….un abrazo grande y mucha suerte. Se despide…Lyra.


End file.
